The First Taste Of Love
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha is a workaholic, who is a president of Takahashi Corp. and does not interact with anybody, and nobody. He has no social life outside of work, but wishes he could find someone who can help him forget his loneliness. What happens when Kagome Higurashi his new secretary, changes his life. A long One-Shot


**.****.****.****.****.****.****.The First Taste of Love.****.****.****.****.****.****. **

**Hello everyone I finished all my exams FINALLY! And have started writing chapter stories I am working on a story but will upload after summer. I don't know what possessed me to write this story, but it is a very long one-shot and I hope everyone loves it, tell me your opinions, and don't hesitate to give be constructive criticism. **

**This story was revised and read through by my Editor and best friend: Miss-Otaku-Kalie**

**Well let me introduce you to -.-.-.-.-The First Taste Of Love.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Summary: Inuyasha is a workaholic, who is a president of Takahashi Corp. and does not interact with anybody, and nobody. He has no social life outside of work, but wishes he could find someone who can help him forget his loneliness. What happens when Kagome Higurashi his new secretary, changes his life._

Damn more paper work, damn lazy people who don't give a shit about paper work, damn my fucking brother for dumping me all this paper work! Yeah that's me Inuyasha Takahashi; I am the president of Takahashi Corp. who is 500 years old in demon years, but 24 in human terms.

I am my own person. Meaning I do not care about anyone, nor have a relationship with anyone of any kind. True, my demon side keeps telling me to settle down with someone. I'm a hanyou, my father was a dog demon, and my mother was human, meaning I have both strengths and weaknesses from each side of my heritage dubbing me as a hanyou. Hanyou's were dubbed as weak to demons but a killer to humans, I didn't belong anywhere. Yes I am rich, very rich; actually my brother and I run the business that used to be our fathers.

The only friends I have are... well none. Mostly because of my demon heritage, I have made friends in high school, I'm still in touch with them now, there's Sango and Miroku who was a complete and utter pervert, who didn't care about anything but women's behinds. But Sango was always there to help and keep him in line before he went too far. There both living together in England since Miroku's dream job was set in a foreign country.

Man even Miroku the pervert has a person in his life to protect and to cherish, and to...love. Love, funny thing, I've never really thought of how it would be like to love someone, or better yet to protect that someone. I guess it's just a fantasy to me. Who would want to sleep with a hanyou, who would even want to breathe the same air as a hanyou, or even create a family with one! I don't go out much, it's just how I am, and it's just how my life was going to be. Alone, dull, boring. Women, most of them only come after me for my success and money. There is never one that can be agreed by me or my demon, not one person who can catch my attention.

I left to go talk to my ass of a brother's mate and secretary, when I heard gossip that no longer affected me much, but I still had to grit my teeth and try my best to not beat the crap out of them, even if they are females.

"Oh look its Mr. Takahashi; you know he's never had a girlfriend."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I also heard he doesn't even go to clubs...so don't invite him to tonight"

"Oh ok, it's not like I was going to anyway"

I felt like going over to that group of snobby bitches and rip their throats, and see if they talk bad about me again. Yeah sure I might not go out, but I don't because pencil neck bitches like them don't interest me enough to be worth of my time. I don't have time for parties or clubs, I'm running a company and that enough is time consuming. As I reached the reception desk I saw the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Rin are my candidates ready?" I said through gritted teeth

"Oh Inu your candidates are outside in the waiting areas, shall I bring them in?_ 'Man even my ass of a brother has a mate' _

Rin is like a sister for me, even though she's Sesshomaru's mate, I always thought of Rin as a sister I never had, but she reeks of my brother all the time, it gets very annoying. Seriously, can't my brother, not screw her for a day?

"How many people again?"

"5 everyone else's resume didn't match your recommendations Yashi-kun" I winced, I hate it when Rin uses that name, it makes me feel like a pup again.

"Sure bring them in" Jesus I hope none of them are as dull or as whiny as my old secretary, I'm stuck with these papers because of my ex. secretary Kikyo who kept whining about the overload of work. God how I hated her aura, and her scent...I get goose bumps just thinking about it. As I sat down in my chair in my office I saw a woman with blonde hair and the normal business attire, but had a very cold face, and once she saw me, she scrunched up her nose slightly. Trembling.

"Hel...hello I...I'm Yumi..." After I finished interviewing Yumi, I realised what a waste of my time it was, realising this I dismissed the rest. They were all dull and boring, they always followed each and every rule, and none had that specific aspect in their life. Except, for, that one person. I was shocked when I saw her smile at me, everyone mostly trembled in my presence...but she didn't. I might be rich, but still my hanyou heritage is considered horrible, and a disgusting product of a taboo relationship.

But she was different!

Her scent was heavenly; she gave off one of the sweetest aroma's I had ever smelt. Then I saw her as she walked into my office, beautiful raven hair a little shorter than my own, extraordinary chocolate eyes that I could drown in. A petite button nose, with a natural tan, and rosy cheeks, and plumped cherry red lips. Rounded C-cup breasts, which curved her figure nicely, she was a sight to behold. She had a vibrant smile unlike those that I have ever experienced. It was warm. She was the most breathtaking woman I had ever met.

And I felt...a calm aura; her aroma however was the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelt, like a mixture of Sakura blossoms and the camellia flowers.

She was wearing something different from everyone else. She had a light blue blouse with the first two buttons undone, midnight colour chiffon skirt that swayed with her movements and reached just above her knee. She then had plain black 3 inch high heels, with her hair out, which cascaded her shoulders and back.

As she walked to sit down I never realised I stood up and that I was subconsciously staring at her intensely. Then I felt a slight breeze and realised that she was waving her hand near my face to grab my attention. I felt so stupid and I wondered what the hell could be special about her to make me loose all my senses, then when she spoke she sent a ripple of vibrations through me.

"Mr. Takahashi" she gave a small bow "my name is Miss Kagome Higurashi, and I am here for your interview?" her voice was so peaceful, full of joy. '_Wait Miss... so she doesn't have a mate'_ her movements were poised but energetic at the same time. Then I realised I was in La-La land.

"Um...I'm...In...Inuyasha Takahashi and I will be asking you some questions, and will need to see your qualifications." When she nodded and rummaged through her ebony side bag for her folders. I was drugged in her scent, I wanted it, NO! I needed that scent. I held my hand to collect the documents, her requirements, my hand grazed hers and I felt a feeling crawl up my arm, a type of electric shock that sent shivers down my spine and by her face, she felt it as well.

"Th...Thank you" _'Come on Asshole keep it together' _then I opened her file. What I saw, made me impressed.

"This is really good; it says you majored in Tokyo Uni. And got a degree in business and

Finance"

"Yes sir, I majored in topics I knew I would be good at and I was interested in business. It might be boring but if it's something I enjoyed I went with it" Kagome said cheerfully. I felt the corners of my lips rise as I could tell she had something unique and interesting about her. I just nodded and carried on flipping through the pages.

"And why did you choose to work for us, well for my company?" Please I hope her answer isn't fake. Since I'm a hanyou I have more heightened senses than the average human, meaning that I can smell lies, people's emotions, happy, sad, and angry, and...trust, something I don't find in many people, especially when they are around me.

"Well to be honest, I have applied in other places and have been to other interviews. I never really considered this company really; I was always worried that I might not be qualified enough. But I still want to try my best and maybe increase my potential and knowledge. This would be my first proper fulltime job, and I will be happy knowing I tried my hardest till the end to find a job I can settle in." My eyes went wide. No one had ever gave an actual honest answer before, many people have lied their way to reach the business world, but this girl was pure and honest, _'I can't detect any lie from her so far, she's interesting'_ I thought with a smile.

Then I saw her cross her legs which caused her skirt to ride up slowly showing of more of her milky flesh, I then felt my mouth go dry and my eyes glued down south of her instead of up north to her face. I quickly regained my senses and just smiled, to wipe of any perverted images.

"This job consists of the following, time managing, you should be here on time every day and if you are late call me." I then saw her nod quickly and inwardly smiled.

"I don't have your number though Mr. Takahashi" I heard her say,

"Once you pass this little interview, I will give it to you _personally_. Just like I do with other staff_" 'I don't actually do this with other staff. Smooth Inu, smooth, keep going'_

"Secondly, you need to have good communication skills; your job will be emailing any messages I order you to do. You will need to create schedules, tell me any messages left by clients. So the whole Secretary combo, you would have studied in Finance. You should be qualified in Math and English, but mostly Maths." I then saw her move slightly and smelt her nervousness and eagerness to swallow the new information.

"You will be filling out a lot of paper work, joining me in meetings to write down notes. And you might need to work extra hours_; 'With me'_

"However any extra hours you do we will make sure you still get paid, so do not worry." And just like that we had the interview. God she was so gorgeous every time her lips moved I could only concentrate on the plumpness, and the feeling of kissing them, sucking them, nipping them...but I knew that someone as beautiful as her wouldn't do anything like that with a hanyou like me. I didn't even hear her answers but just kept nodding as I kept focussing on her tender smile.

"I understand" I heard her say. I just held a professional visage, when I realised I had one more question

"How far do you live?" '_Why I said that, I have no idea'._

"Um, around 15-20 minutes from here"

"Well we will make sure to give you your answer in a week's time, good day Miss Higurashi"

I stood up along with Kagome uh...Miss Higurashi and stretched my hand; everyone was scared of my claws and thought of them as powerful killing weapons that could scratch or cut skin easily. But I was amazed at how free willing Miss Higurashi was when she took it without hesitation. And as we both shook hands, I felt the same feeling I did before, the same electrifying shiver that coursed through my arm, and saw she too felt it. As she left, I couldn't help but stare at how her hips swayed naturally from side to side. Her legs were long and her heels clacked onto the floor, as she walked down the hall and away from the office.

When I saw the time, I knew I had to leave soon and go back to my lonely apartment. _'Alone'_ I thought sadly.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. The Very Next Day.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Kag P.O.V**

I started to feel a vibration next to my head and felt my cell phone shaking violently against the comforters of my pillow, and as I lazily grabbed it, I saw the I.D number which said Unknown.

"Mmm...Hello?" I said groggily, whilst stretching and yawning.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. This is Inuyasha Takahashi" I was rubbing my fore head when I heard his familiar voice and opened my eyes whilst sitting up with such a speed I felt a head rush.

"Uh...M...Mr. Takahashi...what can I do for you?" I could hear Inuyasha's laughter very faintly, on the other line.

"This is concerning your interview and I am happy to say that you got the job" _'I...I got the Interview yes...Wait so soon'_ "I...I GOT THE INTERVIEW...WHOOOO" I started bouncing everywhere, like a child getting her first ever Christmas present.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Inu P.O.V **

I kept hearing Kagome laugh and jump everywhere from the other line, and smiled. She was definitely an interesting person, just hearing her laugh made me forget my stress, and my...loneliness for a while. 

I felt a warm feeling inside my body whenever I heard her excited ram page, yeah sure the screaming hurt my ears, but for some reason knowing that I would be able to see her every day for the week made me feel... happy for once in a long time.

"Anyway, Miss Higurashi would you be able to start work in 3 days. I am swamped and need help" I heard her giggle on the other line, and felt a spray of feelings in my stomach and couldn't wait to see her again, for some reason I felt attracted to this woman. I felt a bunch of weight lifted off of my shoulders, she made me feel happy and calm, as my mum did before she died

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Kag P.O.V**

"_Oh what to wear, what to wear, WHAT...TO...WEAR' _I was so nervous, I was going to work for the Takahashi Corp. a business that earns billions, how could I not be nervous. I started to throw random shirts and dresses everywhere. And finally I decided on the perfect one not to casual but not to formal either. It was a beautiful purple silk blouse, with a black

Chiffon skirt that reached a little above my knees and the same black 3 inch heels, and my white coat, with my hair out.

I always found that leaving my hair out felt more comfortable then shoving a bunch of hairspray and products into it. Natural is the best.

As I walked inside Mr. Takahashi's office I saw one of the most breathtaking sights I had ever seen. He was wearing a white blouse that showed off his entire body perfectly. I could visually see his abs and I knew that he worked out. When I saw him on the phone; I could see all his muscles ripple through the sleeves. And as I felt myself blush, I hid behind my bangs and knocked on his door, trying to lessen my blush as much as I could.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inu P.O.V**

"No...I'm telling you that I don't want to merge with the Sasaki organisation...well you just need to boost your...no I am not merging with anyone unless they are 1 or 2 ranks below mine...well I...no you listen. I am sick and tired of hearing...well sorry, but it would not be healthy and it will not benefit my company...I will not merge no matter how many times you call..." As I kept fighting with the stupid Sasaki organisation, I smelt that scent...that heavenly, sweet aroma that could only belong to that one person.

As I turned around I saw her. She was so beautiful, but I couldn't see her eyes, but as she was inching closer and closer towards my door, her scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Then I heard her knocks, and instantly snapped back to reality.

"Mr. Sasaki I'm afraid our discussion is over." I didn't even hear his protests; I was just concentrating on my door and my door alone.

As I inched my way closer to touch the handle I felt her peaceful aura, and then I saw her smiling with her hands intertwined in front of her.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, I hope you remember me" '_How could I not'_ "I am Miss. Kagome Higurashi and I'm your new secretary, thank you for accepting me and giving me an early notice." Then she bowed, and I realised that I hadn't said a word.

"Um...of course Miss. Higurashi, please come in, and I will show you to your desk and all the details" when she went to what she must have presumed to be her desk, I couldn't help but watch her ass sway softly from left to right, and then I felt something poking me slightly down below and saw a slight tent in my trousers '_Oh Shit'_ then when I saw her sit down I started to tell her all of the rules and what she was expected to do.

"I work a lot of extra after my shift, but unless I need you, there is no need to stay either"

"Oh ok, it must be boring though having to work extra every day, If you don't mind me asking Mr. Takahashi how many days a week do you work?"

"Um...normally 5-6 days a week, you obviously only work around 5 days"

"I wouldn't mind helping you with extra hours, I have nothing much to do really, mostly visiting my mum if I have nothing to do, or hang out with some of my high school friends, but their so busy with boyfriends that I'm alone" she joked. I giggled slightly and just like that, 3 weeks passed and we became pretty close, closer than before.

During these weeks which turned into_ months_, her scent penetrated my office. Whenever she had a day off, I would inhale that aroma of Sakura blossoms and camellia flower, the white camellia flower that represents adoration, loveliness, perfection, everything that made Kagome.

My feelings for Kagome

My demon however was faring to be quite difficult since it kept asking for release, and felt drawn to Kagome. However, as much as I would love to be like that with her. I knew my boundaries, and even though she treats me differently compared to the rest of the employees, would she want to go out with a hanyou? Not likely. Why would she want to be tainted by a half-breed, the only thing about me that attracts people is my image and class.

But I want to be more than just a ...friend to her. I then heard the door open and close, and knew it was Kagome.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, how have you been holding up without me hmmm, missed me" '_You have no idea' _she then walked up to me and sat on one side of my desk, whilst staring at me with a smile. It was really normal for us to lose our professional facade for a while and just act like friends.

"Oh sure, I didn't need you one bit" I joked, I had been doing that a lot these days it must have been Kagome's influence. Even though I would love for her to call me Inuyasha instead of "Mr. Takahashi", I could just imagine her moaning, groaning my name in bliss.

"Mr. Takahashi, you have Sasaki organisation on the other line?" I then got up from my chair and walked to Kagome.

"Can't he take a HINT?" Fuck I was so deep in thought about the beauty right in front of me that I didn't even realise she left my desk or that the phone was ringing, and this asshole has to call and ruin my concentration.

Then I felt her touch me, which gave off a small chill through my arm, which sent pleasant shivers all over my body. I looked at her and she just gave me a reassuring smile and started speaking.

"Mr. Sasaki-san, if you have the common decency to understand the situation you are in, then you should know that Mr. Takahashi has made perfectly clear the resentment and annoyance that you are causing him and this company. If you know what is good for you, you would understand that your company does not qualify to reach ours, and that your incompetence and ignorance for facing the most obvious facts, leads to your lack of business knowledge, and discipline. Good day" I froze, did she...did she just talk back to a client. Oh hell this woman is AMAZING.

"Where the hell did you learn that woman?" I asked surprised, as I grinned

"I got used to that attitude from a friend I know" She winked and gave me a smile that made me blush and tensed simultaneously. "Oh what would you do without me, Mr. Takahashi?" she teased

"Just call me Inuyasha" she just smiled at me, and stood up.

"Then you can call me Kagome...Mr...Inuyasha" God the way she says my name gives me more than just shivers. Shit how my demon is longing for her right now, doesn't she know the amount of energy it takes to suppress my demon?

"Hey I was wondering since your working overtime tonight" Inuyasha washed his hand through his mane and dragged his words uncertainly "Do...do you want a ride home?" I asked. _'Shit I sound like I'm in high school again' _"I mean...that is if you ...uh want to...not that I would like too...I just want you to be safe...If it's you I..."

"I would like that" I then stopped my babbling and looked into her hypnotizing chocolate irises that penetrated me and controlled my whole body and senses. I wanted her...oh how badly I wanted her, her smell, her eyes, her touch, her skin. The same scent of the camellia flowers.

The pink camellia, which represents longing, want, need... My want and need for Kagome.

My longing to touch and feel her delicious skin pressing against my soft palms, gliding along her waist, down to her hips. My mind and body was in a trance like state, that she took me by surprise when she leaned in closer. She was so petite that compared to me she was such a fragile being, she crawls her hands up my chest to my shoulders and leaned in closer. I could see her lips parting slightly and that beautiful cherry lips of hers that was signalling to be nourished and worshiped. As I leaned in more...

*RING!* *RING!*

*RING!*

Our moment ended!? When I saw her running to the phone and turned back to her professional visage she looked at me and blushed suddenly, then my demon felt a tinge of pride for making her react in such a way, but also anger at the sudden interruption.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

'_Why, why am I blushing so much...oh god' _I was so fixated in trying to control the thumping of my heart, that I didn't hear the voice from the other line. Why...why was Inuyasha making me feel like this? How does he make me feel so...hot, needy. I feel like, I want him, need him, but why am I so... attracted to him. Oh god, just thinking about his defined body and beautiful strands of silver with his topaz eyes makes my heart race even more.

"So...sorry r...repeat that please...yes...yes I understand...yes he will be the...yes ok...n-now?...ok sure...no worries I'll tell him...ok...yep...goodday thank you" I turned around and Kami when I saw him lean into his desk with his legs and arms crossed , I bit my lip but held my composure. _'Come on Kagome you've been with him for 2 and ½ months, you can survive this'. _

"Um...Mr. Ta...Inuyasha, Rin is saying that Sesshomaru is holding a meeting with everyone who is in finance and promoting sector. But you are obligated to go, message from your brother 'be there or answer to me" I said. I could tell by his face that hearing his brother's name made his body tense as his face scrunched up in disgust.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

'_Great, what can my ass of a brother want now'_ I felt my demon side flare up in anger and frustration just by hearing his name. Then I saw Kagome up and ready with a note book and pen walking up to me. Then I felt her smooth hand touch my calloused ones, and grip it tightly whilst giving me a reassuring smile.

Kagome is the one and only person who knows about my hate and resentment towards my half-brother, and is the only one who knows how to comfort me. That's right...as long as she's here everything will be alright. I couldn't help but smile whenever she would try to comfort me, or whenever she would try to ease my anger. She was the only one who had that effect on me, and...I like her for it. I like how compassionate she is, how she doesn't take anything for granted, and how she treats everyone and...how she treats me. The amount of kindness and hope she gives me, no one other that my mother would show me such affection that this one human woman was giving me.

We entered the meeting room, I saw my brother, I saw his usual face that was stationary and neutral, not even a hint of emotion. Nothing, just plain and stoic, I still don't understand how someone as happy, bouncy and joyful of a person like Rin is to want to be stuck with a prick like him. But I have to admit he did change his personality a lot since he mated with Rin.

As we sat down I could still feel a warm pressure hold on my hand and saw that Kagome never let go, and she didn't let go throughout the rest of the meeting. She would lean her note book on the desk and write with her right as her left hand was holding mine.

She truly was an extraordinary woman

When we left she still had a hold on my hand as we went back to the office, and as we made our way I saw many people staring in our direction, and many males who were eyeing Kagome. It made me very angry and pissed off. Without realising it I grabbed her waist and growled low in my chest as a sign to tell all other males that she was off limits.

I was technically courting her somewhat, since no matter where she went I would usually always try to make any males aware that she was already taken...sort of. And if not then they would be messing with a very pissed off hanyou. At first I didn't understand why I was so overly protective with her, but then as more weeks passed I realised that I liked her maybe even...well, I definitely knew I thought of her more than friends. But, would she feel the same way? Would she want to be with me? Be more than friends? If only I knew her feelings...

'_Shit I'm sick of masturbating all the time' _

"Inuyasha...are you ok?" I then realised that I had never let go of her waist, and suddenly felt embarrassed and just walked ahead of her. I turned around and saw her tilt her head in a confused manner, showing me a perfect view of her delicate nape. _'Oh fuck if only she knew that that was a submissive pose'_ In youkai or hanyou terms especially dog demons, a woman bearing her neck is a sign to show the male that you are submitting to your Alpha, and he can mark you as his permanently.

As I stepped into my office, I went to sit down in my chair and tried to forget about my painful erection that was straining against the fabric of my trousers. And when I heard her enter, my youkai was starting to lose control. But thankfully since it was only the beginning of spring it wasn't as painful as it would be in mid spring. '_Oh shit how am I going to be able to control myself then' _Yeah, mating season is just around the corner, and then what would I do? It is obvious that I like her, but...

"Mr. Ta...Inuyasha, is there a problem? you seem to be having a hard time?" Kagome asked me, I saw her leaning on my desk as she held her hands together in front of her, whilst crossing her legs. Damn I could just fuck her here and now and...No Inuyasha, you can't! She's your secretary. Besides how do you know if she likes you? Urgh!

"Inuyasha, Um...d...do you mind if you can take me home today?" I froze; my mouth went dry for a second before I looked up at her. '_Be cool man, be cool' _

"O...of course...but why?"

"Um...you...you see" She looked nervously around the room "you see I have to visit my mum this weekend and... she lives in a shrine, which is a little far from here. And I don't really want to...walk...to—

"To the subway"

"Yeah" she said cringing a little

"Cause it's late at night" _'all women are like that' _I thought

"Please...if you can't I'll understand" she asked whilst clasping her hands together. I gulped as I tried to control my senses; I tried to control my possessives. I gritted my teeth so hard that my fangs were pinching into my gum. Just thinking about somebody touching her...holding her...I couldn't bare it.

"Off course I can, where does she live?" As she was telling me the directions, I couldn't help but just stare at her cherry coloured lips while she talked. How would they taste like? How would they feel? So many thoughts were in my mind I never realised that I had stood up, or that my face was just a couple of Inches from hers!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. P.O.V**

As I was telling him the directions, I saw him stand up as he started to close in on me. I couldn't help but watch the way those entrancing golden eyes were staring right through mine, with such passion such longing. The white camellia flower, I've always loved that flower. Right now my feelings for him are just like a snow white camellia flower; my longing for Inuyasha had increased ten folds!

Would it be right to feel? Would it be right to have? Would it be wrong to give him one kiss? Would he hate me? As I kept thinking all these thoughts I then saw his lips inches from mine, and with all the thoughts racing through my mind, I felt helpless as his lips consumed mine.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. P.O.V**

As I pressed my lips against hers, I felt a little shocked by my forwardness, but I loved every minute of this. It was just like how I imagined it to be, sweet, soft, everything that makes Kagome. Hopefully one day...**my Kagome**.

I put my hand behind her neck in order to deepen the kiss, I wanted to taste more of her, explore more of her cavern, memorise each and every inch of her sweet lips. I put both my arms behind her back and pushed her forward, her petite figure felt perfect in mine, her chest were starting to rub against mine, I licked her bottom lip demanding for entrance, I felt content.

Both my arms slid lower, squeezing her ass very lightly and as I swallowed her moans into my mouth made my demon side go crazy. God how I wanted this woman, how I needed Kagome, I wanted to feel more of her; I **needed** to explore her.

I then felt her tongue scrape one of my K9's slightly and I tasted the metallic tinge of blood in my mouth. I never knew it would feel so erotic, but I had to feel more. I took my chances and brought one of my hands to take hold of her right breast, and once I heard her moan, I started to squeeze and fondle them, as our lips separated she breathed heavily though her mouth.

I wanted to go a little further.

However I then felt one of her hands taking hold of my head and pushed me onto her lips, I inwardly smiled, as I growled low in my chest in approval. I felt her other hand slide up my shoulders, chest, Abs and down to my manhood. We didn't realise the phone had been ringing for quite some time now. But I didn't care, she was mine for now, and no asshole was going to ruin this moment.

I then roamed my hands lower, and picked her up from behind and sat her on my desk. This was a special occasion, and I was going to get every chance I could get, and make the most of this moment, even if it meant losing a client, right now it was me and her, in our own space. I put both of my hands to cup the side of her cheeks as my thumbs massaged the smooth delicate skin. And as our heads tilted from side to side worshiping and claiming each other's lips, the whole world had ceased to exist in that one moment.

Then as we separated for much needed air, I pecked her lips slowly, again and again, and then I started to kiss every inch of her face. I then felt her hand on my member. I closed my eyes in bliss, as my head tilted backwards slightly, I dived into her neck nipping, sucking, and licking, tasting every inch of her nape and jaw. Her hands were now on my shoulders as she tilted her head back giving me more access to her neck. I started to lift up the hem of her white silk blouse, I felt a hand touch mine. But As I looked up I saw her eyes and knew that we had to stop before my demon took over **completely.**

"Wh...What's wrong...is it because I'm a ..." but then she stopped me.

"NO, it's not because you're a hanyou, far from it...but I think it's too soon" when I heard her answer, I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. I just nodded but we never moved or changed positions...we merely just looked into each other's eyes and as I was still holding her waist and her my hair, I could see the blush, and her now blood red lips. I had to have her soon...and very soon.

"Um...I...I think I need ...to answer that" I heard her say breathlessly, but before I could say anything she had already jumped from the desk, and went to answer the phone that was ringing once again. _'If it's that fucking Sasaki organisation, I'm going to personally go there and rip his throat out'_

"Hello...oh...Hojo" '_what the fuck...who the hell is Hobo?' _ I gritted my teeth and fisted my hands until my knuckles turned white. Who, the fuck is talking to **MY** Kagome. Why is that male even calling her? Oh If I ever find him I'll...

"What? Today?...no sorry I'm...Hojo listen!...no...no I don't need anything!...Hojo!...listen to me!...no I can't do today...because I'm visiting my mum!...no I don't need a ride!...because...no my friend is taking me!"

'_Is that really all she thinks of me...a friend?'_

"...yes he's Mr. Takahashi...what?...I...ok? fine...Hojo!... no Inuyasha is taking me!"Kagome face palmed.

"...Hojo! How dumb can you get Mr Takahashi is Inuyasha...yes I call him by his name...Urg Hojo listen!..." As I kept hearing Kagome's annoyed tone, I decided that enough was enough, whoever this Hobo guy is, would have to either hang up quick, or there would be trouble.

As I walked over to her desk, I saw her turn around and face me with an apologetic smile, why was she apologizing? I could hear the Hobo or Homo guy talking and it made my blood boil even more. "Hojo...listen Um, I don't know how you got this number but please can you just...Hojo..." I took the phone form Kagome and was going to teach this Hobo guy a lesson.

"Kagome? Kagome are you there?"

"Sorry buddy but Kagome is working, now leave her alone or else" I growled

"And might I ask who this is?"

"I'm _the_ boss, meaning that either you stop calling _my_ woman when she kindly asked you too, or we would have to have a long discussion face to face. And trust me it ain't gonna be a pretty one." Then I hung up, and realised that I just called her 'my woman'

'_Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit' _

I then turned to see Kagome standing neutral with a hint of shock. _'Oh man, now she's going to scream at me, and hate me' _As I shut my eyes tightly waiting for her explosion, I felt arms hug my neck and pull me tightly into her body. I opened my eyes and saw the raven beauty fluttering my nose, sending me that heavenly scent of Sakura Blossoms, and camellia flowers. But Kagome was hugging ME, she was angry, she wasn't angry. Wasn't she angry with calling her my woman? Wasn't she angry I insulted the Hobo guy? But then I felt Kagome look at me with eyes that said everything. Thank you

"Inuyasha thank you so much... I tried to get rid of him but..." she gave a nervous giggle.

"Who was he!?" I asked with my head down as I hugged Kagome tightly to me, gripping her hips harder. "Who. Was. He." I had tried, God knows I had tried...but this made my demon angry and I felt my senses telling me to keep Kagome for myself.

"Um...Just a...an ex of mine, but he was just too much...and now he keeps wanting to get back with me, and no matter how many times I say no, he just keeps calling, sometimes he suffocates me, and doesn't leave me alone" as I heard Kagome's answer, I was livid no-one forces _my_ woman into anything, I should just go and kill that bastard.

I then felt Kagome's arms unclasp from my neck, and the warmth that I had felt, had gone. I grabbed her hand as she was turning and brought her into one of the tightest embrace. I couldn't help myself. She couldn't leave me, She couldn't. I wouldn't let her! I need her, I need her warmth, her smile, her delicate hand intertwining with mine gently whilst calming my nerves. I…I think...no I know I lo…

"Inu…Inuyasha Um…I need to…go back to work…Mr Takahashi?" I gritted my teeth, I hated her calling me anything but my name, I hated it!.

"Call me Inuyasha…I told you that already" I stated a little too harsh than I intended. I then bent down to apologize, but saw the complete opposite of what I expected; I saw her smile, that beautiful radiant smile that was full with life and kindness. Oh how her lips looked inviting, but then my thoughts were short as I saw her go on her tip toes and as I closed my eyes, I felt her soft lips come into contact with the corner of my own. And as I saw her retreating form, I felt alone, but I knew she had to work.

After our shifts, I saw her collecting her valuables as she went to collect her coat; I had managed to reach it before she had. I smirked at her; she giggled, and turned around. I helped her slip her coat on, then opened the door for her, and we left to my hammer (car 4x4) we went down we spoke about various things, laughed, joked, and as we were half way to her mother's shrine, I felt her shiver slightly.

"You cold?" I asked

"I'm fine, just a little…chilly" However she couldn't fool me, I could sense her shiver, and like the manly thing to do I gave her my coat, which she took hesitantly took.

I started to move awkwardly in my chair, as I saw her eyes gently closing, and her bangs swaying slightly as she leaned into her chair, she had used my coat as a small blanket. I smiled softly.

I saw a shrine in the near distance, and felt bad about waking my angel up. If only she didn't have to leave, if only…if only she could stay here with me forever. _'Inuyasha stop thinking those thoughts, you don't even know if she likes you…but those kisses told a different story, god Kagome, I…I lov—'_

"Are we here already?" I heard her angelic voice say, I sighed and just smiled.

"Yeah we're here, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then" I said flatly, I didn't want her to go; I didn't want to be separated by her.

"Inuyasha?" I shook my head slightly and gave a small smile

"Yeah?" I ask gently, whilst getting lost in her eyes

"Um…do…do you want to stay…for dinner I mean…It's kind of late, and I know that you haven't eaten dinner yet…so I was wondering…I…if you might want to…if you don't it's fine, but…."

"Yes, only if you stop babbling though" I teased, and smirked once I saw her blush. God did she look beautiful when she blushed.

"Really!...I…I mean…I'm happy that you're staying…shall we go in" she said looking at the floor I nodded and opened my door, then ran to her side with my demon speed, before she could even reach her door, and opened it for her.

"Thank you" God she was adorable. As I felt her hand on mine, I felt that same jolt of electricity spread throughout my arm and body. She was stepping out for a small breath of air, I couldn't blame her, and the car was stuffy. Suddenly I saw her shoe get caught onto the foot rail, and grabbed her by her waist holding her tightly making sure she didn't get hurt! My protective instincts were starting to take over, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign, but as I hugged her waist I felt her small miniature hands wrap around my neck, and her beautifully shaped round breasts pressed against my chest, her scent was overpowering all my senses, and her eyes were hypnotising mine.

I saw her face blush even more, as I realised that her feet were no longer ground bound

"You can put me down now" I nodded, and placed her on the ground softly, but I never stopped hugging her, just having her body mould into mine felt so perfect. She was so petite, that I felt if I let her go I would lose her. I just…I want her, I need her, but would she want and need me? She didn't seem to care when I kissed her, or when I hugged her, actually she seems more shy and embarrassed than afraid or disgusted. Then I heard a gentle voice and turned to see a women in her 30's 40's wearing a pale blue apron, with short hair and a very smooth complexion, she didn't look anything over 30!

"Kagome, may I ask who is this?" I heard the woman say softly.

"Mum…Thi…this is…Um…Inu…Mr Takahashi, he gave me a lift" I didn't like the fact that she called me Mr Takahashi instead of Inuyasha. However I turned to see Kagome's mother and bowed, Kagome's mother copied my gesture and gave a warm smile.

"Oh so you are the Mr Takahashi, Kagome's boss. I am grateful for you offering her a ride; I would have been so worried if she took the subway again. Would you like to stay for dinner, I'm sure you two haven't eaten anything" I looked at Mrs Higurashi then to Kagome and I could see her flustered face, and felt my lips give a little smirk, but I couldn't stay… why would I stay? Why would they want me to stay?

"I'm fine…honestly…I…"

"Oh no, we are having none of that. You have not eaten and I would feel very bad if I let someone who helped my daughter go hungry"

"Honestly…I could just eat when I get home it's no problem…"

"No Inu…Mr Takahashi…please stay for dinner?" I looked at Kagome and frowned slightly that she didn't call him by his first name; still I looked at Kagome then Mrs Higurashi, then back to Kagome and saw that she was fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She was nervous.

"I…it would make me feel better…if you stayed for dinner before you leave" Kagome said shyly, as I saw her feet going from side to side with her arms in front of her. I gave a smirk and nodded.

"Excellent, come inside and make yourself at home. I will call you both when dinner is ready" then as I saw Mrs Higurashi leave, I felt a little nervous being in a room alone with Kagome. At work we were alone most of the time, it made sense as she is my sectary, but this was the Higurashi Shrine, the whole scenery change made me self-conscious.

"Um…do…do you want to come upstairs while we wait?" I heard her sweet delicate voice reach my ears. I nodded but then I felt a shiver run down my spine as she held my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

Once we reached Kagome's room, my nose was penetrated by a strong wave of her camellia flower and Sakura blossoms. I studied her room, it wasn't as I expected, and it was almost as if a child lived here. Suddenly I heard her say something about changing clothes and left for the bathroom after collecting her clothing. I looked around and saw her room was a sky blue, her bed sheets were a midnight blue, and she had a desk a bed a wardrobe bathroom, just a plain room. Unless you count the multiple stuffed animals and photos.

I liked it; it represented her personality, my happy, lively Kagome.

As I heard the bathroom door open, I turned around and saw her attire; my eyes instantly went wide as I saw her standing there, in a tight tank top that moulded in perfectly with her curves, and her C- cup, with a pair of black shorts that had small stitching of Sakura blossoms. The fact I noticed this meant that I was turning into such a pervert! Damn that Miroku is rubbing off on me! My demon was getting affected by her forwardness in dress, as spring was coming in a couple of days and my cravings for her have been increasing ten folds in the last 4 months.

I studied her every move as she leaned down to put some excess clothes in her draw, I managed to get a nice view of her ass, but as she went on her hands and knees in order to retrieve something from under the bed, I could see her firm mounds bounce with each intake of breath that entered her body. However my demon was getting even more rage, as he was begging for release since Kagome was once again in the claiming position. _'Doesn't she know what she's doing to me…Oh God!' _

I felt the tent in my pants increase as she turned her head to look at me. That was it I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to feel her lips once more, I needed to touch her smooth skin, her round breasts, her lean legs, this woman was going to be the end of me.

Once I saw Kagome stand up, I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my chest in a tight embrace, making sure she couldn't escape from me. As I tightened my hold on her, she turned around and we were just staring into each other's eyes for god knows how long. Then I felt her press her hands on my chest as she clutched onto my shirt, and gave me a look that only ever happened in my dreams.

A look of desire

I bent my head and captured her lips into a passionate kiss which she answered whole heartedly. I felt happy, I felt safe, I felt like I belonged. I hugged her tighter towards my chest one of my arms moved to hug her shoulders whilst the other on her lower back, and started to smother her face and neck in kisses. I felt Kagome push me towards the bed slowly. I cupped her cheeks as she did mine and gave each other butterfly kisses on the jaw and neck; I turned around as we both fell onto the vibrant midnight silk sheets, me on top and her below me. I felt as if **I** possessed her, she was **mine**, and **mine** alone!

I felt my Demon fight to resurface, but I wouldn't let that beast ever touch my Kagome. This was ME and Kagome's moment, oh how I wished for this, to hold her close to me, to have her body pressed against mine. As I pressed my lips against hers in a tight lip lock, as I swallowed her moans with my mouth as her tongue was played with mine; her hands were around my neck pushing me into her body more. God how I loved this woman…

Yes…I love Kagome, there is no turning back, I love her, and I will make sure that no one will be able to take what is mine.

Kagome is mine and ONLY mine

As she trailed her hands into my silver mane, she massaged the root of my ears in adoration and made gentle movements all the way up to the tip of my ear. She reminded me of my mother, I love Kagome just as much as my mother and they are the only people who accept me fully in this world. Her silken touch felt so good I growled….well…purred into her mouth as we separated for air, I then started to run my hands up and down her sides, and smelt her arousal spike up.

"Oh…Inuyasha…" God the way she says my name is amazing, I want to hear her again and again, louder and louder I grinned at the idea that had just clicked in my head. I travelled my hand down, lower on her body, whilst licking nipping and sucking her neck and lips to keep her occupied as I travelled lower to her sacred jewel, I then felt her hands suddenly fist into my hair as she gasps for air.

"Inu…Oh God… so good" Yes more, more I need to hear more of her, I need to hear her say my name scream it if necessary, I don't know what possessed me but I wanted her to know just exactly to who she belonged to. I started to rub her clit from the outside of her panties and started to feel a painful erection jab my pants, and as I heard her moan screaming and calling out my name, whilst I started to push one finger into her awaiting sex, I heard myself start to breathe deeply, and groaned along with Kagome.

I felt Kagome's head move frantically from side to side as she crushed my lips onto hers, and as we separated, I saw her half open eyes staring into mine with love, passion. "Inu…please, I need you…to make me feel…AHH" I didn't need to hear anymore, I entered 2 fingers and travelled my head nearer to her woman hood the smell wafted into my nose, my demon started to pulse frantically. I Saw Kagome hide her face with her hands, she was embarrassed. She bit her lip, while trembling a little, still trying to fight her shyness; she spread her locked legs without me asking to do so. She then opened her eyes and looked at me gathering her courage she pleaded me to go faster.

And I felt more than honoured to pleasure her; I gave one long lick on her clit. Kagome shuddered underneath me, I could feel her body pulsing and calling my demon to come forth, but I couldn't…not now, it was too soon, I don't want to hurt her…but I need her more than ever, and if that means that I need to wait a little longer until I could see Kagome was emotionally ready for such an intimate moment then I would hopefully, one day…make Kagome my mate, till then I'll wait.

As I plunged my tongue and fingers deeper into her body, I could feel she was about to reach her peek. I pumped my fingers faster and licked harder, and made her scream my name over and over; it was the most amazing experience I had ever felt. She was so sensitive to my touch.

"INUYASHAAA" I heard her scream out my name is bliss, I grunted as her sweet juices coated my fingers. I looked up to see my Kagome with flushed cheeks, and her mouth slightly opened moaning slightly whilst panting for breath one hand was still fisted whilst the other was resting on her forehead as she inhaled and exhaled, desperate for air. I looked at the beauty that was lying in front of me, and I just couldn't handle it anymore, I wanted her I wanted her so badly…but…would she want to be with me, forever? Would she want to be my mate for the centuries to come? Does she love me? But what just happened just now should mean that she at least has some feelings, right? I then felt Kagome move slightly, and as I looked up I saw my angel staring at me. I was scared at first, scared that maybe what we did she might regret…but what she did next shocked me, but made me feel relieved at the same time.

She smiled

When I saw Kagome smiling at me I felt her hand that was massaging my ears move slowly through my hair. She sat up whilst still staring into my eyes; I could see the lust, happiness, relief and…Love? Our eyes were locked as gold met chocolate. My heart sped up as I felt both her hands stroke the curve of my face; I sat up with my head down. Then I heard her sweet voice…

"Inuyasha" I looked up and saw her smile yet again

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I…I just…I don't know what I…Um what I mean to say is…that…URG…" I shook my head in frustration, I felt scared worried that she might reject me, or worse…regret what we had just done.

"Inuyasha? Why are you saying sorry, I wanted you …for a long time and…I just…Um…"my eyes went wide, _'she…she wanted me to do that! She…she wanted me for a…long time?'_

"Kagome…" I felt her arms embrace me with such love, such gentleness that only a lover would do. Her warm breath that was grazing the skin on my neck was making my erection even harder…but I felt at peace, I didn't feel lonely like I used to. I then felt her hot breath lingering near my ear as she whispered in my ear that made my eyes wider than they already were.

"I like you...Inuyasha I think I...I Lo-"

"KAGOMEEEEE MR. TAKAHASHIIII DINNER IS READY" I heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice but I didn't move I couldn't move, I felt such happiness such prosperity, I felt that with those few words, I was the richest man in the world that not even food could divert my mind from Kagome, only Kagome. I felt her arms fall from the embrace and frowned at the loss of security and warmth, I then saw her waddle to the bathroom slightly due to the harsh orgasm she had just experienced, God if this is what happens to Kagome by just foreplay how would the actual mating feel?

WHAAAAT?

'_Why...why did I just think that Kagome would mate with me...God I'm losing my mind...Kagome wouldn't want something like that, she wouldn't want to have to be stuck with a hanyou for the rest of her life. But, she said she liked me, and even though she never finished her sentence I could tell she was going to say those special words that I longed to hear, it would have changed our lives completely. God how would it be like to actually mate with her, to have her for myself, mine and only mine, to have her in my life forever'. _

However my thoughts were cut short, as I saw she had cleaned herself of the sticky residue and started to walk normally, then she grabbed my hand lightly, and as we intertwined our fingers, she tugged me slightly and I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen like a lost puppy. Once we got to the kitchen we saw Mrs Higurashi setting out the plates and cutlery.

"Kago...Oh! there you are dears, I was thinking you didn't hear me"

"No we did mama it's just that we had some business to take care of" Kagome said. I started to blush, but could see Kagome was more flustered than I was, and her bangs were covering her eyes. I inwardly smiled at how much I could make her blush.

"Mr Takahashi please, sit down" Mrs Higurashi asked kindly as she gestured to the table. I gave a tiny bow and sat opposite Kagome as her mother sat at the head of the table.

"It is very nice to have you over Mr Takahashi"

"Please just call me Inuyasha" her mother smiled and gave a small nod. After a pleasant conversation and Mrs Higurashi recalling memories of Kagome's childhood, I decided that I had overstayed my welcome; it was high time that I got going. I said good bye to Kagome and I bowed to Mrs Higurashi, I reached for my coat however just as I was about to leave Mrs Higurashi held my arm.

"Please Inuyasha you are a friend of Kagome, and it is very late, it would not be good for you to leave at this time of the night, you may leave with Kagome in the morning a little earlier." I froze _'stay wi…with Ka…Kagome…in…in the same house…I wouldn't be able to stand that…Damn!__I want to, but…what about my demon ARGG'_I merely nodded and heard Mrs Higurashi squeal lightly; whilst Kagome hid her face with her bangs was she blushing? I tried to hold back a smile as I and heard Mrs Higurashi ask Kagome to me to the guest room.

As Kagome took my hand she led me up the stairs but her flushed face was as tempting as ever, to kiss those sweet, those delicate pair of lips. Once we entered the beige walled room the first thing I noticed was the double bed with white silk sheets. I felt Kagome's hand slowly slip away from my grasp, and following instincts I grabbed onto her hand once more. I heard a gasp escape her lips I couldn't handle it anymore, and pulled her into my chest kissing her with the utmost passion I could muster. I heard a gasp escape her lips I couldn't handle it anymore, and pulled her into my chest whilst kissing her with the utmost passion I could muster.

I placed my hand at the small of her back and pressed her petite figure into mine, as she wound her arms around my neck and pulled me tighter, our lips moved in sync with each other. My hands travelled all over her sides and lower back, and then seem to slide even lower to cup her behind. I heard her gasp and in that moment I plunged my tongue into her sweet cavern, memorising everything that made her who she). I felt her hand trail along my abs and muscles. Then just as I was about to lead her towards the bed, I felt her hands push against my chest and separated our lips. I was confused; didn't she want this as much as I did? Is it because…of what I am? No! Kagome isn't like that; she doesn't hate me, she loves me for who I am. She accepts me fully. She loves me…and I love her… So what is it?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

As I looked up at Inuyasha, I could see his face is full of worry, and disappointment.

"What's wrong" he asks me

"Inuyasha…what are we? I mean…there are so many questions that I need you to answer" I stated, my voice full of confusion and wonder.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked me more sternly, I closed my eyes as I felt his hold on me tighten, proving that he was serious about my question.

"Well it's just that, I…I really, really do like you Inuyasha, but you never really told me how you feel…and I don't know whether you think of me seriously or just as a play thing... But—" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt Inuyasha pull me into a tight embrace, I felt him nuzzle my neck, it made me feel weak, I could feel it… he really does…. He rubbed his cheek against mine as his hold on me tightened, and once again buried his face into my hair.

"Kagome" he whispered in my ear "You are not my first, but don't believe you aren't special! Isn't my first as special as my last. Kagome…" there was a long pause "Never, NEVER think that you are one time thing. I…I…I love you, I love you more than anything, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Heck, I never met anybody like you, and if you think that you are a play thing, a toy to me, then… you don't know me very well. No…it's my fault for not showing you, Kagome, that I have wanted you for such a long time now, that my body is just aching to always be near you, to hold you, to smell your scent, and like hell am I going to let you go now. I want you, all of you. But I also want you to be ready for the commitment that I am willing to share with you."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, as his hands cupped my face and inch closer to me kissing all my tears away. This is what I wanted, for such a long time now. Even the moment we had before dinner, I wanted to be with Inuyasha I wanted to hold him forever, make him share his pain with me. Make him believe he is someone worth loving and worth treating with respect. I wound my arms around his neck as I pulled him into a loving kiss, not one of lust and need, but one of gentleness, love, adoration. We had shared our moment of lust but our souls were beginning to melt together.

As our lips separated from the fierce lip lock, I leaned my forehead onto his, and closed my eyes. "Inuyasha, I want to share the same commitment you want, I want…I want to be with you. Remember…the Um…kiss we shared at work" I saw him blush but nod, as his arms never lessened the grip on my waist. "Well, since then I was lost my feelings for you were scattered. And I want to be there for you, I realised then that I didn't want to just be friends with you…but I was scared you might not have felt the same way."

"Kagome, I fell for you the minute you walked through my office. Ever since then I was the one frightened at the thought of rejection from you…Kagome I have been rejected all my life, I have been laughed at, called names, even nearly beaten to death. Apart from my mother, you were the only one that ever touched my hand without flinching; the first….the first girl who even looked at me and spoke with me like I was an equal. Kagome you are very important to me, and I want…it's too soon, but you know I'm a hanyou right?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

'_What am I saying, why can't I tell her that I want her to be my mate! No I need to tell her'_

"Yeah?" I heard her confusion

"Well, youkai especially dog demons, they are very protective of their territory and…about their mates" '_Man I sounded like a retard, I need to tell her, but if she rejects me…No! No, I can't think of that, I don't even know her answer. Ok just keep cool and collective'._

"Yes…Inuyasha where are you taking this-?"

"Kagome will you be my mate!" I said rather too quickly, interrupting her sentence. I said it, I actually asked Oh God please don't let her reject me…if she did I…

"Inuyasha?" I heard her calling my name; I looked down to see tears. Oh no I made her cry; I made her regret ever falling in love with someone like me. But then she smiled and jumped into my arms it was so surprising that we both fell to the ground Kagome landing on top of me.

"Kagome? Wha—"

"YES INUYASHA! YES!" I heard her scream out of happiness, however why was she still crying? Then I projected her words… '_Did she…does she…' _I sat up with Kagome straddling my lap; I embraced her waist and the small of her back as I pushed her into my body, looking up at those cocoa eyes that I wish I could see every morning when I wake up in the future.

"Kagome are you saying that—"

"Yes Inuyasha, I would love to be your mate…I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I embraced Kagome hugging her tightly to my body as I laid my cheek gently on her head. '_She wants to be with me…she wants to spend the rest of her life, with me…SHE wants to be with ME'_ I grinned and laughed out of pure joy, I stood up and hugged Kagome's waist and spun her around, laughing. "Hahaha, Inuyasha…I'm...i'm getting dizzy" I put Kagome down and gave her a passionate kiss; however when Kagome separated so suddenly, doubt clouded my mind.

"Inu, I don't want to rush this. I really want to become your mate, but not right now." I looked at Kagome and saw that she wasn't ready for the mating to occur just yet. I smiled as I realised she called me Inu.

"Kagome, if it makes you happy, then of course we can take it slow. But it's going to be very hard when you get aroused so easily by me, not to mention my new nickname" i joked, showing off my prize to an invisible audience. I grinned at her reaction; I gave her butterfly kisses from her lips to her jaw line. "Would you like want to sleep in the same bed?" I asked.

"Off course Inu…what I mean by not rushing is well..., I don't literally mean go slow, I just meant about the whole mating process thing." I smiled and picked her up bridal style, leaving to her room by using my nose as a compass. I pushed the door open with my foot but it wouldn't open. Kagome stared at me as it I was a hopeless case then started to giggle, she reach the door knob and twisted it open. I walked in and closed the door shut with my foot. I laid her down on the cover of her bed and we both got under, and for once in a long time, I could sleep knowing my Kagome is right by my side.

It was around 10am; I held my head on my arm and stared at the raven haired beauty next to me. One hand was resting beside her forehead, her lips were slightly parted, her other was wrapped around her waist. God she is beautiful. God Damn it, I can't wait till that time comes, but just like Kagome said take everything slowly, one step at a time. I felt one of Kagome's leg rub against mine as her head turned slightly; I gave a warm smile...

"Morning love" I leaned down onto her forehead and gave a small kiss, as she squinted her eyes slightly due to the morning rays. I looked down as she smiled at me and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Morning, what time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Um...just a little over 10:00" I realized the time! "OH SHIT" me and Kagome we're no longer in a lover's morning haze! We were in a panic! We jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Teeth brushed. We scurried downstairs, not bothering to even take a shower. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going.

"BYE MUM WE'RE LATE" I heard Kagome scream towards her mum.

"OK DEAR, I made your lunch" I heard Mrs. Higurashi run and gave use goodbye kisses however she grabbed my hand gently, and whispered "Please take good care of my Kagome" I smiled and gave a nod whilst bowing slightly thanking her for yesterday, and ran to my car and started the engine.

"Damn why did we over sleep, I swear I put an alarm on my phone. Huh where is my phone?" Kagome said as she dug into her purse. Now that she mentioned it...

"I Um...well Kagome, you see the thing made a lot of noise and..." I saw her glare and laughed sheepishly.

"And what Inuyasha" she said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Um... and I was half asleep...so I might have tossed it against the wall, and it I heard a smash but I was half asleep honest" I could see Kagome was trying to hold in her anger.

"INUYASHAAA! I hope you don't get in trouble with your brother for this."

'_That's right dammit; I'm Kagome's boss, so technically she can only get in trouble by me, but me on the other hand'. _

Once we arrived at work, I could still sense Kagome's anger flaring from her body. _'I got an idea'_ I smiled devilishly as I ran up to her and got into the elevator with her. Funny it's only the two of us.

"Kagome" I said in a sing-song voice

"..." no answer

"Kagomeeeeee" I whined

"What Inuyasha" she asked irritably, I smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You will forgive me later on, I know it!" I growled lightly

"Oh and how will you do that, you breaking my phone and making us late is not something that I will forgive easily Inuyasha" I winced slightly at her cold facade that crossed her face. I then wrapped my arm around her waist and pressed the emergency stop button in the elevator. "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOI—

I smashed my lips onto hers, and pushed her against the wall. She gasped and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth. My Demon growled, it wanted to mate, but as much as I really wanted to I couldn't hurt Kagome, I was not going to hurt Kagome. But I didn't want her to be angry at me either. I felt her response, which made my demon growl in want.

"Inu...What...Are you...doing" she asked in-between our multiple kisses.

"I told you you'll forgive me, but I couldn't wait much longer, Kagome. I'm sorry about your phone I'll buy you another one" I started to ravish her neck and jaw as my hands reached the hem of her shirt, but then I felt hands on my cheek.

"Inu, I don't care about my phone...I just don't want to see my lover get yelled at by his brother and see you go through a painful phase of your life, and were late enough as it is, we should get going" I blushed slightly at the fact that Kagome called me her

lover.

"Kagome" I ravished her lips once more and started to work my way up to the hem of her shirt, as Kagome moaned and groaned I felt my member strain against my pants, and apparently so did she.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Inuyasha was ravishing my lips I could feel his erection pulsing against me it sent ripples over my body, It hurt me to know that he was suffering so much because I knew he was waiting for my approval, and I know that he is trying not hurt me. And all this is because I love him and he loves me. I wound my arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss, as his tongue started to tease my own, my hands trailed all over his abs and muscles and finally reached their desired destination. I heard him grunt and I smiled inwardly.

"Kag...what are you—"

"Inu relax" I said shakily. I was so nervous; I had never done this with anyone. But if it was for Inuyasha I would at least give it a try, my clumsy hands unzipped his trousers, I could feel his throbbing hard on stand long and thick, God how is that thing ever going to fit...in...me, during mating.

I felt Inuyasha's hands cup my cheeks and pecked my lips "Kagome, if you don't want to do this—" his eyes were intense.

"I do Inuyasha. I also want to pleasure my...my..." I looked to the floor, shy to say the word. " my...**mate**" I gazed into Inuyasha's eyes and saw his eyes widen, with love, and adoration the white camellia flower that represents love and adoration blossomed in his amber eyes, glinting like a diamond...Was he about to cry?.

Inuyasha nodded, and slowly I reached out my hand and wrapped my fingers around his shaft, and as I moved my hand up and down, I heard him hiss and breathe deeply. "Are you ok, did I hurt you" I asked scared if I did something wrong.

"Fuck no!" He shook his head but noticed that I was trembling. He held my hand and guided it along his shaft all the while we both gazed at each other. Inuyasha let go of my hand after a while. I looked down; I was rubbing his skin and doing so he whimpered trying to keep his voice from being heard. Was I really pleasuring him that much? Gaining more confidence I pumped faster, harder, I looked up to see his reaction, and saw that both his hands were pushing against the wall behind me, with his eyes shut tightly, and small beads of sweat adorning his temples. I smiled, and decided to try something else. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and flicked my tongue over the tip of his member.

"Oh fuck, Kagome... more!" Inuyasha put one of his hands behind my head and encouraged me to carry on. I opened my mouth and started to suck the head and pushed down to half way. I started to suck up and down, my head bobbing as I heard his grunts, moans, and groans echo in the elevator. He was no longer restraining his voice. I felt happy knowing that I was making him feel good. I started to suck furiously, as I bobbed my head faster; I started to play with his sacks, his moans increasing louder and louder as I sucked harder. "Kagome..." He continuously kept saying my name breathlessly as I felt his manhood push into my mouth His grip on my head tightened as he thrusted his rod into my mouth making me gag slightly.

"Oh Kag...Kagome I'm going to...Ah I'm going to...ARG KAGOMEEEEE" I felt his peak increase, and as he came I swallowed up each and every drop, making sure not to leave any single drop escape. God how I love this hanyou, my hanyou, my Inuyasha.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Once I reached my peak, I looked down to see Kagome breathing deeply, as her mouth was dripping with my seed. I heard her gulp it down and try to catch her breath. I released my grip on her hair and pulled her up and pushed her against the wall softly kissing her with the utmost passion she deserved. And as I did I could taste myself on her lips.

"That...was...amazing" I told her breathlessly

"I'm glad...I didn't really know if...if I was doing it right" she was so beautiful when she stuttered.

I lifted her chin with my thumb and gave her sweet kisses, contaminating her skin with my scent. "Kagome, nothing you do can ever be wrong." I saw her smile and pressed the emergency stop button, and then the elevator started moving again. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, and she did the same. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead gently "I am sorry about your phone love; I'll buy you another one"

"No, I want something more than just a phone" she said in a seductive tone.

"Oh and what is that?" I teased as both my arms were around her waist, and she wounded her arms around my neck, and brushed her lips on mine, leaving me wanting more.

"I'll let you decide that later" then as the elevator doors opened, she ran out and looked over her shoulder and winked. Oh yeah, time to catch my little vixen.

Once I arrived at our office, I saw Kagome getting yelled at by the head secretary of the department of finance, and as I saw Kagome bowing apologetically to that filthy woman, my blood boiled. Who the fuck did that woman think she was, screaming at _**my**_soon-to-beMate. I marched up to my office, and I opened the door with such fury it was a miracle that it didn't break from its hinges, I saw Kagome's head shoot up and pose a weak smile on her face as she started walking towards me, but that stupid woman stopped her and scolded her more on how to behave around 'Mr Takahashi'.

I was pissed off she was stopping MY Mate from coming to me.

UNNACEPTABLE. No one separates my Mate from me. NO-ONE.

"Oh Mr Takahashi, you are late, but no worries sir, I know Miss Higurashi here has caused you to be late due to her OWN tardiness." she stared at kagome over her glasses the back at myself "And so –"

"Shut up!" I said hiding my face with my bangs and my fists clenched tightly, trying to contain my anger.

"Excuse...Excuse me?"

I bared my fangs, as my demon was starting to reveal its nature. That...woman who dare stop my Mate from being with me. "I said Shut up, if you even dare touch her or scream at her, I will rip your..." no threatening her like this wouldn't work, so with the same hatred I growled " I will make sure you are fired, and will not be able to work in any other finance business ever in your life" I saw her jump and run out of the office and as she left I smirked and made sure my future Mate and I could be alone.

I saw Kagome smile and run towards me. I picked her up and felt her legs wrap around my waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips passionately. "Thanks Inu" I gave her a devilish smile, as an idea popped into my head.

"Well thank you isn't enough babe, I think you owe me more than that. After all, I did save your butt just then" I saw her smirk, and felt one of her hands slide down, my chest abs and settled on my manhood. "Kagome" I whispered she kissed my jaw line and the side of my lips. As I pushed her against my desk. For once I was thankful to sesshomaru for putting walls instead of glass in my office.

I rested myself in between her legs as I ravished her in kisses, God I can't be even a minute without touching her. Then I heard a beep on the answer machine on Kagome's office, I looked at Kagome and asked her if she really needed to answer it. Kagome leaned near my ear and whispered "I promise you we will continue this later my love" then as she nibbled my ear, she went to her desk.

"Hello?...what!...no don't..." I saw Kagome's worried face, and I ran to her side in an instant.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked my voice filled with worry

"Inu Ho—

"Hello, Kagome what's going on?" I heard a male voice call from behind. Kagome held my hand dragging me behind, I stared at the other male with a daggers ready to be thrown for the killing, my glare was as sharp as it would ever be! this guy was too close to Kagome for comfort.

"Ho...Hojo what are you doing here?" I heard the distress in Kagome's voice, as I saw for the first time this Homo or Hobo person.

"Kagome I told you that I'd visit some time. And who is this?" Hojo said tilting his head to my direction.

"My name is Mr Takahashi, Kagome isn't allowed guests during working hours, so leave my office and my Kagome right now, unless you are planning to do business." I said with spiteful venom dripping from my mouth.

I saw the glare Hojo was giving at me and Kagome.

"Kagome why were you so close to your boss?" he was trying test her! His voice was innocent but his eyes were anything but!

"That's none of your business Hojo, now leave!" Kagome said as her grip on my hand tightened, I moved closer to Kagome and wounded my arm around her waist with my eye sight still glued to Hobo.

"What business is it of yours, to order what Kagome can or cannot do you asshole" I asked with even more disdain in my voice. Kagome looked up at me and gave me the look that meant 'please do not fight' I gripped her waist to tell her to not worry and that everything would be fine.

"First of all don't talk to a person you don't know and obviously has a higher status in life that you do with that foul language, and secondly Kagome is my lover so why don't _you_ leave" I gave an evil smirk, my bangs covered my eyes that were now filled with the rage to attack, and my arm dangled by my side, but my fist was tight, so tight it pierced my skin, drawing some blood, that dripped from my fingers and sunk into the carpet. My fangs were growing as was my nails, and my vision was blurred red.

Kagome realized this also; she hugged my torso and kissed my neck as her hands were rubbing my back in soothing motion. My demon had relaxed somewhat knowing that Kagome was with me and that she wouldn't go with another male.

"first of all Hojo, you are not a person if you claim any female you see, secondly in no fucking way is Kagome your girlfriend because she is my Mate, and if you know what's good for you, you'd leave before I get very angry. And trust me when the cards fall it ain't gonna be pretty"

"Yeah right who could love a half-breed like you" right when I was about to attack that son of a bitch, I realised Kagome wasn't next to me, when I looked up I saw Kagome in front of Hojo who was sporting a red hand print on his cheek.

"Never call him a half-breed you jerk. Never in a million years would you be able to be half as good as him. Now leave before you even open your mouth again and my boyfriend does something he'll end up regretting, and this time I won't stop him. And lastly in no way and in any circumstances I am, or will I be your girlfriend. We were over 2 years ago I moved on and so should you"

My eyes were wide, '_she...she stood up for me, oh Kagome'_

"You'll regret this Kagome, I swear you will" he screamed. That was it; I marched up to Hojo and grabbed him from his shirt, as his feet were lifted a good 4 inches of the ground. I tried to control my demon side as much as possible, however my markings had appeared, but my conscious was still very much on earth.

"Homo or whoever you are, leave right now before I do some fucking serious damage. And don't you** ever** scream at my girlfriend again you bastard" I stood in front of Kagome and pulled her into my arms. I sensed Hojo's departure and kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I really am, I didn't mean for him to call you a...I'm sorry" Kagome hugged my torso tightly, as I tightened my hold on her waist, and pressed my nose at the crook of her neck to inhale her scent.

"Kagome, don't even dare blame yourself for this. I love you; it is **not** your fault. Ok?"

I felt her nod against my chest as she moved her arms around my neck, and I pulled her even closer to my body with one hand I pressed the back of her head with the other, as we shared many passionate kisses, and as we did I rocked her from side to side slowly, enjoying each other's embrace. After we felt a little embarrassed as all the staff and workers who stop and stared at how this scenario unraveled itself and continued as if they hadn't seen a thing.

2 months had passed since we were together and, I could never have been happier Kagome moved into my apartment last month, and we were going to celebrate our two month anniversary with my two friends from high school, Miroku and Sango. We hadn't mated yet, but I was planning to change that on the day we celebrate our anniversary. I had her consent but the mood just wasn't right. Tonight I was determined to make it right! At first we really didn't want to hold our 2 month anniversary since it was pointless, we would much rather celebrate our first year together. But once I told my distant friends about my lover, Kagome, it was inevitable we needed to 'celebrate a happy union' as Miroku put it.

I checked the time on the clock in _our_ bedroom, and saw it was 10am. I dried my hair from my usual morning shower, and smelt a heavenly aroma from the kitchen. As I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black wife beater, I walked downstairs to find my...was I fantasizing?...this only ever happens in my dreams...Kagome in an apron? Cooking?...I pinched myself. OUCH! No this definitely wasn't a fantasy, plus if it were my fantasy she'd be naked under that apron. But just what was she cooking. RAMEN. She was wearing a beige mini chiffon skirt, with a red V neck, and a blue cooking apron, that fit her petite figure perfectly. She may not have been naked but she sure was beautiful.

I walked behind Kagome and hugged her waist, and pecked her cheek "Morning love" I said as I leaned my chin on her shoulder, and rocked her side to side.

I heard Kagome laugh as she turned her head to give me a peck on mine "Morning" Kagome turned back around to stir my ramen, as I placed kisses all over her neck, and nuzzle my cheek against hers. I then walked over to the TV to find the remote, and switched the plasma screen on the news popped up.

"Inu, breakfast is ready" God was life good, ever since Kagome moved in over a month ago, my once dull apartment, came to life. I had the best job money could offer, an amazing apartment and now the most beautiful girlfriend ever standing over the kitchen counter calling me over. God life was sweet. I put the remote down as I walked over to the table; I sat down on one side.

"Thanks love" I said as Kagome put a massive bowl full of ramen that could feed over 4 people, and kissed my cheek once before sitting on the opposite side of the table. GOD LIFE IS AWSOME "Oh yeah Miroku and Sango are arriving tomorrow around 7pm tomorrow" I told Kagome.

"Oh really, well I can't wait to meet your friends. Especially Sango"

"Yeah be aware of Miroku he is a complete and utter pervert or lecher as I call him" I finished around half of my bowl, as I saw Kagome only a quarter through hers. Once we finished, we decided to get the apartment ready for tomorrow, and just sit on the sofa to relax.

As Kagome and me decided to watch TV, I lied down on the sofa with my head resting on her lap, as she stroked my hair. We were mostly staring up at each other, as the film Top Gun (Love that movie, the music is beautiful) was playing. As Kagome ran her fingers through my mane, I kept staring at those hypnotizing mocha eyes. "You're so beautiful" I whispered under my breath.

"Why are you looking at me like that Inu" Kagome asked gently as she giggled. Her ministrations were taken to my ears, I Growled well...Purred, as she massaged from the very bottom of my appendage, all the way to the top.

"Just at the most beautiful person in the world" I saw her blush and raised my arm to stroke her cheeks with my thumb, and grazed her bottom lip lightly. I then placed my hand behind her neck and pushed her down gently. I could never get tired of her kisses no matter what. As her lips were millimetres from mine, I whispered "My Kagome..." then our lips touched. My tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. I felt her tongue graze my K9'S, she moaned as her tongue battled mine, I smiled as I won the little battle, and grazed the tip of her upper lip with my tongue. After we separated for air, I saw her flushed face and the smell of her arousal spike.

Just with the smell of her arousal, I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to have her. I know I said we could wait, but I can't help it I needed her as my mate.

"Kagome...I...I can't take it anymore, I know I'd say I'd wait but...Kagome I can't" I sat up from her lap and gently pushed her on the sofa, as I hovered over her putting all of my weight on my forearms that were at each side of her head, making sure I didn't crush her.

"Inu...wha—

I pressed my lips against hers, as my tongue slipped in between her lips parting them so I could taste and memorise all of her sweet cavern. I turned my head to one side, as one of my hands grasped her hair gently and tilted hers to the other. I felt her hands fisting my wife beater. I trailed my kisses all over her jaw line and her neck as I started to nuzzle, suck, lick, and nip.

I pulled the hem of her top as my hands rode up her stomach, to fondle with her perfect breasts. I felt her arms wound my neck as she moaned and groaned.

"Oh God...Inu, Hmmm...Yes, yes" I heard her moan my name, with her sugar spun voice. My demon was battling to be free but I wanted for our first time to be special. Occasionally we would have moments like these, even some where we were fully undressed but never really got to the actual mating. However tonight was going to change that completely. And I'd make sure of that.

"Kagome..." I got up from the sofa and pulled her along with me. I grabbed her legs so that she would wrap them around my waist, as I squeezed her behind a couple of times.

"Oh Inuyasha..." using my demon speed I brought us to our bedroom, and pressed Kagome against the wall, as my dick was right in between her thighs, in perfect angle towards her awaiting sex. I smothered her lips with mine, using my tongue to lick and suck her blood red lips. I felt Kagome fist her hands in my hair as I worked on getting her top off. I threw the lifeless fabric behind me, and ravished her neck once again. I took Kagome over to our bed as I hovered over her, shadowing her body.

"Kagome... I want you babe, I need you to be my Mate. I want to spend my life with you and no one else. I know you feel the same way, but please, I love you so much I can't wait any longer. I want to be one with you; I want to make sure you're mine."

I saw Kagome look up at me with teary eyes, and one of my most favorite smiles. I felt both her hands graze each side of my cheeks, as she pulled me down to collide with her lips. "Does that answer your question" I let out a breath I never knew I was holding, and smiled out of pure joy, as I planned to show her just how much I loved her and how much i will continue to love her for the rest of my.

I started to fondle her breasts, I glided my arms behind her back to unclasp her bra, and as I did, I saw her nipples harden instantly.

I bent down and suckled the right one whilst my free hand was fondling the left. I felt her hands move from my hair to my ears, as she fondled my fury appendages from the inside out, and from down to up. I groaned as I felt, her legs slide up and down mine. After sucking one of her buds I nibbled the other one as her back arched and pushed her button further into my mouth. I grazed my teeth over them slightly causing a hiss to escape her.

Kagome tugged onto my shirt, silently asking me to take it off, she didn't even need to ask. I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head; as I bent down to consume her now swollen cherry red lips. As our chests made contact it felt as if friction never existed. Her hands were running up and down my biceps, and squeezing my muscles as her moans echoed the room.

"Oh God Inu...It burns" I looked at her in confusion. However when I followed her hands I saw her rubbing her delicates, I smiled as I kissed her lips.

"Do you want me to make it go away baby" I teased, as my fingers were grazing her skin from her breasts all the way to her toned stomach, to my destination.

"Yes, oh God yes" I travelled my tongue from the chest line, all the way to her belly button. I took off the skirt and threw it behind me as I inhaled her arousal; I trailed my tongue over her now damp underwear that was dripping with her own natural lube. "Inu...AHHH" I pulled her underwear off as I got up and took of my remaining clothes, and crawled over to Kagome. I separated her legs as I took her fingers out of her sex, and sucked them clean, mingling my tongue with her scent, I loved the taste of kagome... I lifted her leg; and trailed my tongue to tickle her thighs playfully, and rubbed the outside of her nether lips teasingly.

"You're so wet for me baby" as I bent down I took one long lick over her woman hood, grazing her clit, and hearing her moans and groans made me feel high she was like my drug, and I'm addicted to her. My demon was starting to lose control, as it wanted to taste its mate and wanted to plunge into his mate over and over again until she was pupped, and made known to the world that she was taken.

I thrusted my tongue into her sex and sucked hard. "Ahh...Inu...harder!" I heard her gasp my name. I sucked harder and harder, and as I sucked I made sure to thrust my tongue deep within her nether lips. Kagome's fisted hands were pushing me deeper as I looked up to see her biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed tightly in bliss. I moved one of my hands to fondle her right breast as I teased her hardened nipple, and lapped up her juices.

Kagome's body was pulsing uncontrollably under my body, as her face started to grow a light shade of red as her moans and groans were getting louder, she bit her lips harder trying to restrain her voice to no avail. I then felt her back arch up from the bed, as her peak was reaching near. I smirked as I sucked harder than ever before, stimulating her folds with my flickering tongue. Kagome could no longer contain herself, her moans became screams of ecstasy, and my sensitive hearing was a curse at that moment. Kagome's juices spilled into my mouth. I gulped it down then licked the edges of my lips. I looked up once again to see Kagome shaking slightly from her sudden climax.

"How was that love, did you like it" I teased, I only saw her give a weak and breathless nod as she kept taking deep breaths. I crawled up to her body and lolled my face inches away from hers as I repeated my question. "Did you like that?"

"Y...yes" I bent down and smothered her lips with kisses, as my demon side was starting to surface, but I tried controlling it, making sure that our first would be memorable. Then all of a sudden I felt Kagome straddling my legs, as she managed to flip my body while I was deep in my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused by her actions. She placed her index finger on my lips as she leaned in and whispered in my ear...

"Let me pleasure you" I felt her hot breath on my ear, sending me shivers all over. She then licked and nipped at my lobe, as her hands were stroking my bare chest all over, massaging each of my muscles. She moved her head upwards and licked my lips before giving me the same passionate kiss I had given her before. I answered whole heartedly as I hugged her waist pushing her chest to collide with mine. As we separated for air, she kissed her way from my throat to my chest.

Then what she did next surprised me, as she sucked one of my nipples and played with the other. I gave a slight moan as my hands were brushing the strands from her face. I grabbed her hair gently and pulled her lips to mine, as my tongue licked her bottom lip, and over her jaw. I felt her lips separate from mine suddenly; I looked up at her confused at her antics.

I saw Kagome smile "Inu, let me pleasure you, I want to give you the same love you gave me. Please let me make you feel good...Mate" her saying that word made my heart race twice as fast, whenever she calls me that name...I always feel secure, and calm knowing that Kagome is with me, and will always be with me. Forever. My demon growled with content, as I pushed her head down onto my lips.

As we pulled away, I gave her a smile and nodded. Kagome pecked my lips once more and started to lick my other nipple, and move her way down south to where my most needed part of my body was calling for attention, striving for her attention.

I felt Kagome clasp my dick, and move up and down rubbing my most sensitive spots I didn't have to guide her this time; she knew everything about me, everything about my body. I grunted as my eyes shut tight in pure bliss, as my mind was sent to Nirvana. "Oh Kagome...Faster baby" I encouraged Kagome, as my nails were digging into the mattress and twisting the sheets. Kagome started to suck the head of my shaft, swirling her tongue and trailing it down and up the length of my shaft before deep throating it all as her other hand were played with my sacks.

I moaned her name over and over, as my nails were piercing through the blood red silk sheets, and maybe even the mattress. I squinted one of my eyes, and saw Kagome's head bobbing up and down furiously, her eyes closed tightly in concentration. I howled, yeah howled as I started to reach my peak, and apparently so did my Demon. Kagome seemed to notice, as her thrusts were becoming faster and deeper. "KA...KAGOOOOMMEEE" I howled yet again as I came hard into her mouth. I felt Kagome swallow down my cum, a trail of cum dribbled from the side of her mouth. Teasingly she brushed her thumb to the corner of her mouth and licked it seductively. Kagome was becoming quite the little vixen.

I pulled my claws from the now ripped sheets. I looked up at Kagome and grabbed her arms as I pulled Kagome underneath me, as I dominated her once again. Both my hands were on each side of her head, as I smiled down at her with the love and adoration I bared for this one woman that could make my heart race with so little effort. I saw her smile back and pressed my lips against hers, licking all around as our tongues danced the fiery Flamenco dance of love. We both separated panting and breathing hard.

"How... was that...love?" Kagome asked as she panted. I smirked and rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs as I bent down and kissed her face gently.

"Everything you do is amazing. I love you so much Kagome."

I saw Kagome smile that one smile I adore, one of love. "I love you too Inu. I always will no matter what" I grinned, and gave Kagome one last passionate kiss, before we bonded through our souls.

"Kagome...when we Mate, I need you to know some things" I saw Kagome tilt her head as a sign of confusion. "You see, when demons especially Dog demons mate, they mark what is theirs. Meaning my demon will appear sometime during our bond in order to complete the Mating. So...what I'm trying to say is...Um..." I then felt her finger touch my lips.

"I understand Inu, your youkai right?" I nodded as I bowed my head in shame. Kagome held my chin and tilted my head upwards. "I trust you Inuyasha. I've always trusted you no matter which form, whether you're human or hanyou, I love you all the same. And I trust he would never hurt me." I smiled lovingly at her, she trusted me so much, I was scared. No-one has ever given me such trust before, no-one has ever looked at me without flinching, and no-one has ever loved me apart from my mother and Kagome. God was I one lucky son of a bitch.

"Are you ready baby" I ask placing myself in between her entrance. I saw her nod, and whisper a "be gentle" I smiled and gave her butterfly kisses all over her neck and then kissed her lips trying to pry her concentration from the pain. "Just relax love, the more you relax the less it will hurt" I felt Kagome relax from underneath me, and started to enter slowly. I kissed Kagome like there was no tomorrow, as I thrusted through her barrier earning a slight squeal from the woman underneath me.

I kept kissing her over and over whispering how sorry I was. I groaned as I felt her hips buck. My claws pierced the mattress as I sunk into her warmth, God everyone kept saying how sex felt good, but this is just wow. I started to thrust gently at first, but then hearing her moans I sped up and felt her nails dig into my back. God that turned me on. I thrusted with half of my demon speed that was already faster than any ordinary human could do.

"Inu Fa...faster please" I smirked as I sped up to nearly my full speed, I wanted to hear her beg, I felt my demon growl in pleasure, as I thrusted hard and fast into my mate. I was so lost in the pleasure, that I never noticed my fangs and nails growing and my eyes were changing from their usual golden amber, to a blood shot red. I howled as I felt my peak rising.

I heard Kagome moaning and mewling in ecstasy as I thrusted in and out of her, my groans and pants grew, as I hissed when I felt her G-spot brush on my shaft. I kept thrusting and thrusting as I bent down and kissed Kagome passionately. I licked her bottom lip and battled with her own, as both our moans were quieted by each other's mouths. I growled as my thrusts were becoming faster and faster, as I felt my peek rising. "Kag...Kagome...Fuck so...good AH!"

My demon instinctively put Kagome on her hands and knees, and rammed into her from behind. "Oh God...Inuyasha...Inuyasha just like that, oh yeeeees" Kagome shook her head from side to side, acting like an animal and clawing the bed sheets. My demon growled and smirked in approval as I thrusted to the utmost speed I could muster, causing my eyes to shut tightly and moan LOUDLY in pleasure.

"**MATE" **My Demon growled, as it was so close to its peak. I bent over licking and nipping the junction between her neck and shoulder, ready to mark her as mine for life.

"INUYASHAAAAA" As I came, I bit into her skin, and made sure to empty all of my seed into her womb. My demon hoping and praying that a new life would be growing in there soon. As I rubbed her stomach, my demon side was subsiding, and we both collapsed breathing deeply. After a few minutes past, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a panting and sweaty Kagome, lying on her back inhaling deeply causing her perfectly sized chest heave up and down in exhaustion.

"Wow" was the word that escaped Kagome's lips.

"Yeah" I responded sensing my own voice breaking by the amount of usage of our vocal chords. I turned around and encircled her waist pulling her close to my chest, licking her mate mark, whilst nuzzling her neck and cheek lovingly. "I love you mate" I whispered into her ear softly, giving her a kiss on her temple. Kagome wounded her arms around my waist and entangled my legs with hers, while I took the cover and covered both of our nude bodies.

"I love you to Inu. Mate"she giggled. My chest swelled with pride hearing Kagome say that one word. I embraced her tighter feeling her naked chest press against my own, and her breath tickle my neck. Which reminded me "Kagome?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"You need...to ...mark me to...I'm sorry I, I just got so caught up in the moment I..."

"How Inu, I don't have teeth like yours?" I gave a soft smile, and pressed a claw to my neck

"You have to drink my blood, yes I marked you but that's only for other males to know you are taken, but in order to live my life span you need my blood"

I saw Kagome's worried eyes piercing mine, but then gave me a nervous smile. "Will it hurt you?"

"Only a little at first, don't worry about me love. Ready?" she nodded, and swiftly I clawed at my neck letting the blood seep down my shoulder, then I felt her mouth envelope my wound. I moaned just as loudly as before, God it felt so good, it gave me shivers down my spine as I felt her drink my blood, giving me such erotic images in my mind. I then tried to open my eyes and saw Kagome feeling the same. Then I pushed on her shoulders gently telling her it was enough, and soon there were miniature teeth marks on my shoulder, not as sharp as mine though.

Kagome groaned "What's wrong love?" I asked worriedly, _'Oh God please don't tell me she changed her mind'_ I pleaded in my mind, desperately, but then when I felt her touch my mark I felt all the blood rush to my man hood yet again. Obviously a Mate mark is very sensitive, however since my father passed away when I was young, I never learnt much about Mating mostly everything was instinctual. Then I saw her pout

"Why is my mark not as sharp as yours, it looks more blunt" I sighed in relief that she wasn't regretting anything, but I grinned slightly at why she was pouting like a disappointed puppy.

"Hey what's so funny?" She asked playfully hitting my shoulder with humour in her eyes. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through her gentle raven tresses, Kagome was leaning on my chest half her body on mine whilst the rest was on the bed. Her chin was resting on my chest as our faces were inches apart.

I kissed her forehead gently and smiled "Because since I'm a half-demon, my fangs grew like sharp needles, you could say, like a demon's is. However mine are a little shorter than an actual demon's. But since your human, and your teeth were human, the mark turned into the form of a humans."

"So people would know your Mate is human?"

"Practically yeah, but you will change somewhat" I saw her tilt her head in confusion. "Basically, since you have some of my blood inserted in you, your body will...will develop more to be able to sustain...pups, mostly a demons" I saw her blush and smirked at her innocence. "Your senses would be more high rated, so your hearing would get better as well as your sense of smell and eyesight. I would go through changes also."

"Like?"

I gave a sexy smirk "My muscles will be twice the built it is now" I saw her eyes widen, and as she did I laughed slightly trying to keep it steady. "Basically, since you're my Mate now, I need to be able to protect you and our future pups. As well as provide for you, my body would be more built in order to protect my loved ones against any threats."

I saw Kagome nod in understanding and looked at my man hood with slightly wider eyes than before as her eyes trailed down south to my region "Will that—

"Yes it would, it will grow as well probably not twice the size, but grow definitely" I said with an arrogant smirk on my face.

"But how will it—

"Love, your body will change meaning you might be taller and your body will generate to be able to carry pups, meaning I will DEFINITLY be able to fit. So don't worry too much" I saw her relax a little more, and pulled her up for a gentle yet deep kiss, and rubbed my tongue against hers in a loving motion, passing all of my love and lust into that one kiss.

"I love you Kagome" I said as I rubbed my nose gently with hers, in a loving motion. She kissed my cheeks and ran her hands through my hair as she lied down next to me cuddling against my chest.

"I love you too Inu" I felt a smile on my face, as hers had never disappeared, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I felt the sun hit my face, as my eyes opened slowly cautious of the blazing light, I turned around expecting to hug his Mate, but once I felt the space empty, my eyes shot open as I sat up, then I saw the bathroom door open and out came Kagome with water dripping from her body. Her hair dry and in a neat bun. I sighed thankfully that she hadn't left, and smiled at the beauty before me, as she neared me and gave him a morning kiss; like usual.

"Good morning baby" She said smiling

I smirked as I brought her head down for a more passionate kiss "Morning Mate" then just she stood up, my jaw almost hit the floor, God she was beautiful before but now...there were no words. I held her arms as he sat up straight and admired her new body. Her breasts were from a C to a DEFINITE D, they were so round before but now, they looked like they were crafted by a god. Her stomach was more toned, and I could tell her height was at least 3 inches taller. Her hips and waist were carved to perfection, whilst the towel stuck to her naked dripping wet body.

I subconsciously licked my lips, as I saw her legs were even MORE toned if it was possible, and her skin was more tanned. Her hair however was longer and was a lighter shad of raven and almost dark blue. Her lips were more plumped and blood red, and finally my heart was speeding like crazy.

"Inu? Are you ok?"

"You're beautiful" Kagome smirked as she knew I was checking her out. But once I got up with the sheets wrapped loosely around his hips, I heard her gasp, as she stared at me. My whole torso was muscled TWICE the size it used to be, making my skin ripple with muscle and strength. My abs were from a 6 pack to an 8 PACK, My hair was a slight darker shade of silver, and my legs were so much more muscled screaming strength and danger. My eyes were a darker shade of amber. Whilst my facial features were more manly, and sculptured, and was also about 3-4 inches taller. I smirked as I knew I took her breath away.

I knew she was in shock, as I saw her towel dropped slowly to a ripple beside her feet, and I drooled at all her naked glory. Without thinking I ran to her in a heartbeat and gave her a deep Kiss that screamed lust, in shorter terms. Bed, Sex, NOW, in my opinion. I felt her arms wound around my neck as I walked her to the bed and without noticing the clothes from last night on the floor, we both tripped and laughed as we landed on the bed. I ravished her now blood red lips, and touched all her new additions.

"Inu..." I heard her moan my name and it was music to my ears. However I then felt a pair of legs straddling my hips as her entrance was so close to my dick, I could cum just by the close proximity.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, since we Mated I was the Alpha, and I was meant to dominate her, and my instincts kicked in. But as I tried to switch positions I also realised she was stronger than before, and managed to withstand me a little. I smirked at how MY girl didn't let anyone push her around. She was strong and when she wanted to be the dominant one she would be the dominant one. I admired her bravery and let her do as she wished.

As she looked down, her eyes were wider and her mouth fell open just like mine had done earlier. "Like what ya see?" I smirked devilishly.

"You haven't just grown a little bit; you've grown a GOOD 4 INCHES" my smirk got wider "How is that going to fit inside me?" She asked with a little fright in her voice. My smirk dulled as I could feel her worry, we were bonded physically AND mentally as well as spiritually, meaning anything she felt I felt and vice versa. And seeing my Mate scared is NOT something I will allow, and like that I instantly hugged her and gave her kisses all over her face, sending a gentle message that it would be fine. I growled low in my throat and as I did I heard her growl back, my eyes widened a fraction.

"Kagome, you just growled" I saw her eyes grow wider as she growled, and sure enough she could growl like an actual dog. She smiled and purred as she gave me a seductive grin, and held my manhood whilst rubbing it slightly and slotting home. I growled as I felt her ride me, and I bucked my hips upwards thrusting deeply into her.

"Kagome baby...don't stop...feels...so good..." I tried to word out as she grinded and rolled her hips and balanced herself by putting her hands on my chest, and bending her back in a kitty cat like position as her head was thrown back moaning and growling in ecstasy, as I bucked my hips faster and harder, grabbing onto her hips tightly, I pushed myself all the way. God I was in heaven, with a pure horny Goddess as my Mate. I smiled as I thought, could my life get any better.

"Inuyasha" I heard her pant loudly as she used one free hand to rub her right breast, whilst the other cupped her left. Kagome was riding me like no tomorrow and I was savouring every moment. But what she did next made me thrust even deeper, as deep as I could go and faster than before, as I growled in pleasure. Her hands were rubbing her stomach making her way to her breasts as she fondled them consistently, and then ran her hands around her neck and into her hair, moaning and groaning in pleasure as she touched her knew body.

I put both hands on her breasts and cupped them sitting upwards for better access I sucked each pink peek. She put both her arms on my shoulders and I thrusted faster and harder just like the demon I was. She was panting next to my ear as I was embracing her tighter, one arm behind her shoulders, whilst the on her back steadying her as her mounds rubbed hardly against my chest.

"Inuyasha...I'm...I'm going to..."

"Cum for me bitch, cum for me like the bitch I know" Kagome gave a devilish smirk just like me _'Heh, guess she gets some of my traits to'_ and rolled her hips faster, as she came. However my peak was reaching its limit to, and a few seconds later, I emptied my seed into her womb once again.

As we both came from our high, we fell backwards onto the bed, and heard the phone ring. Kagome was lying down on top of me as my man hood was still inside of her. The phone kept ringing, and I growled as I kissed my Mate with hunger and vice versa. My tongue lapped her lips as the phone kept ringing and ringing. I growled harshly and cursed noticing Kagome wincing in slight fright. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck telling her I wasn't angry at her, but at the phone. Once I felt her relax I grabbed the phone and yelled.

"WHAT?!" I heard Kagome giggle in the background and a small smirk appeared on my lips, God how she affects me.

"Hey man Yasha, is that how you answer your friends"

"Oh Miroku, why the fuck you calling for, I was busy" I ALMSOT yelled not wanting to frighten Kagome.

"OHHH busty with your girlfriend—

"SHUT UP. Why did you call" I felt Kagome's breasts rub against my back as her hands massaged my shoulders in a soothing motion, and started to give tender kisses her and there. I purred in contentment at the calmness she was radiating into my body, and she purred back. I turned around slightly and pecked her lips in a thank you.

"Well just for you to remember to pick us up" said Sango from the other line.

"Yeah I remember, plus Kagome would have reminded me anyway"

"OH I can't wait to see her" Sango said

"Me either Sango-Chan" Kagome voiced out, I smiled as I knew they would love Kagome.

"Oh Kagome-Chan I hope our Yasha here hasn't kept you too busy" Sango asked

"No no no don't worry he's too much of a gentleman to do that" as I heard Kagome's answer I smiled with pride as my chest puffed out slightly, and then I heard a bunch of 'don't forget to pick us up at 7:00' and yada yada. Once I put the phone down I saw Kagome was gone, and went into the bathroom.

"Kagome, why are you showering again?" I asked as I saw her in the shower

"Well I need to clean up this mess" Then an idea popped into my head, and I smirked.

"Oh well it seems I need to shower too, since it does take two to Tango Kagome" I saw her shocked expression as I stepped into the massive shower and once again made passionate love.

It turned to 5:00 and there was only 2 hours until we had to pick up Miroku and Sango. Kagome was washing the dishes from the lunch wearing some shorts, and one of my shirts that were around 3 sizes too big, and reached her mid thighs, the shorts seemed invisible. I stood up from the sofa, and went to help Kagome dry.

I grabbed a towel and started "Inu you don't have to, I can manage" she asked me.

"Buy baby I want to help you is that a crime?" Kagome shook her head and giggled slightly as I pouted. I smiled and continued to dry. After we dried, we decided to sit a while and watch some T.V. until it hit 6:00. My arm was resting on her waist as her legs were folded to one side on the sofa; her head was leaning on my shoulder as my head rested on hers. My hand was on the remote. I kissed the top of Kagome's head and felt her snuggle closer, one arm resting on my chest while the other was by her side.

I rubbed her arms lovingly as I leaned my head on hers once again, after a while we decided to get changed and get ready. I wore a simple pair of blue jeans with a red wife beater and a button down black shirt that was left open with my black and red Nikes. Kagome was wearing a pair of low rise hip hugger jeans with an off the shoulder black tank, and her hair our cascading her shoulder, with a pair of black trainers and a jean jacket. I grabbed the car keys, and the house keys. After checking, I wrapped my arm around my Mate's waist, and she did the same. I smiled down and pecked her cheek, as we walked over to the car.

"Oh there they are, INUYASHAAAA!" Sango cried out from the terminal. I turned around, my arm still resting tightly onto Kagome's waist, as many males were eyeing her on our way. I growled at the thought and felt Kagome give a tight squeeze on my waist.

"Hey Sango, where's Miroku" I asked as I gave her a tight hug, I heard Kagome growl lightly and smirked knowing to her Sango was a little threat. However once Sango looked at Kagome, she hugged her tightly and Kagome knew she meant no wrong doing, and smiled widely as she hugged her back.

"Oh Kagome-Chan, we've been dying to see you" Sango squealed

"So have I Sango-Chan, but where is Miroku-Sama?" I turned and saw poor Miroku handling all the luggage, and as he looked at me he snickered and grumbled, whilst walking like a penguin with the amount of luggage, which was partially Sango's.

"Yo Miroku, seems Sango tamed you" I teased

"HAHA Sango dear, please will you help me with the luggage" Miroku said sarcastically

Sango gave a Humph and crossed her arms while putting her nose in the air "No, that's what you get for fondling the air hostesses ass you lecher" I laughed wildly as I knew Miroku could never forget his lecherous ways.

"Sango dear I thought it was you. How many times do I have to say the same thing" Miroku said scratching the back of his head with his hand whilst giving a cheesy grin.

Sango snorted "Yeah right you lecher" I laughed at the couple, and then they both sent me death glares.

"What?" I asked whilst trying to hold my laughter

"Why are you laughing" Sango said with a pissed off attitude.

I just shook my head and gave a small smile "I missed you guys" they both smiled as well and started to laugh a little, then I felt Kagome tug at my shirt.

"Sango you've already met my Mate Kagome. Miroku this is Kagome" I turned to look at Miroku but found him gone, and as I looked at Kagome I realised Miroku was holding her hand and grinned.

"My dear you are such a beautiful creature, that I believe your father was a thief who stole the stars and put them in your eyes" My eyebrow twitched as did Sango's, and BANG SLAP. Kagome speed walked to me and I held her waist possessively as she grabbed my shirt.

"Hey guys what you do that for" Miroku asked somewhat innocently.

"She's his Mate you lecher, you're lucky your his friend or he would have killed you" Sango said somewhat seriously. Technically if any other male ever hit on MY Kagome, I would have injured them in a heartbeat, but since Miroku was a friend it didn't matter, I knew he loved Sango dearly as did she, but Miroku had to learn to not mess with Kagome.

"Damn you lecher" I then heard Kagome laugh hysterically, as Sango was beating Miroku with her bag.

They both stared at us, and Kagome laughed harder at their faces. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome "Were gonna be great friends Kagome-Chan" I saw Kagome nod and hug Sango back with the same strength and like that she said hi to Miroku as he hugged Kagome, In a non perverted way, since he didn't want Inuyasha pissed at him again. And like that they all walked to Inuyasha's car, and talked about all the events they were going to do and a surprise, Sango and Miroku had planned for later.

"So Yasha man how's work going?"

"Good, Kagome is my assistant so it's even better" I smirked and winked in Kagome's direction as she blushed and blew a kiss at me.

"Wait, so you see Kagome 24/7 nice, boy you are lucky. I hope she tamed you my man since you can—

BANG

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence you lech"

"Man Yasha have you grown muscle. You give some Damn blows now" Miroku pouted as he touched his bump on his head. Sango and Kagome just rolled their eyes as I did a left turn, and went to the garage of our apartment.

"Kagome-Chan we need to go shopping tomorrow"

"Yeah Sango I don't mind but I have work" Sango pouted somewhat.

"Man! Finally when I have a FEMALE friend in this gang you need to be busy."

"Its fine babe you can go" I said to Kagome as I hugged her shoulder and her my waist.

"You don't mind honey?" I smiled lovingly and kissed the top of her head

"Anything for you babe" I smirked and she gave me a peck on my cheek, whilst Sango was slapping Miroku in the background for touching the assistant who helped carry the luggage.

"Sango we can go, Inuyasha said I can have a day off" I saw Sango and Kagome squeal like high school pre-teens, and I smiled as for once in my life everything was right. I have the best friends in the world imaginable, and the most loving beautiful, Mate on earth.

"You really love her, don't you Yasha" Miroku said more rhetorically than questioningly.

"Yeah" I said giving a tiny smile

"I'm happy for you man" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, however the girls were still laughing and jumping this time like middle school kids, on a sugar rush.

"Ahh, home sweet home" Miroku announced as he threw himself onto the sofa.

"Miroku-Sama, Sango-Chan is there anything you want to drink?" Asked Kagome, Miroku turned his head and smiled gratefully.

"Some water would be nice please Kagome-Sama" I saw Kagome nod and go to grab two glasses of water for Sango and Miroku. I sat down on the love seat. Then I heard Kagome arrive with two glasses.

"Arigato Kagome-Chan"

"Arigato Kagome-Sama"

I heard Kagome laugh at something perverted Miroku had done, and the beating Sango was giving him. Honestly he never learns then she looked at my direction and I smiled as she walked towards me and sat on my lap. I felt her snuggle into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly making sure she couldn't escape. I heard her giggle as I playfully nipped and nuzzled her neck.

In the meantime, I heard Sango still giving Miroku a beating, and eventually Sango forgave Miroku as he too allowed Sango to snuggle against him.

"God I've missed these times" Miroku said.

"Yeah, but now we have Kagome-Chan" Sango said as she winked at Kagome, and Kagome winked back.

"So how did you guys meet again?" Miroku asked us. I looked at Kagome, who was blushing slightly causing me to blush a little to.

"Miroku you idiot, why do we have to tell you" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Wow Yasha don't act up, I was just asking" I just gave a smug look and feh'd, and felt Kagome getting out of my embrace, I whimpered under my breath when I saw her walking towards Sango, she giggled and whispered in my ear she would be right back. Then gave me a peck, and I smiled as I saw her leave with Sango towards the kitchen.

Miroku stared at me and I started to get annoyed "Yes? What'ya staring at Miroku?"

Miroku smiled "I'm happy for you Yasha, Kagome is lovely, and very chirpy like my Sango. I have to say you got yourself a looker my friend." I smirked and looked at the direction the girls had left. "We're lucky" Miroku said. I turned to see him and ruffled his ponytail as we chatted about the good ol' times.

Miroku and Sango had wanted to talk about the so called 'surprise' during dinner, which was Kagome's amazing RAMEN! For me, the rest had miso soup and rice E.C.T. god was my woman a fantastic cook.

"Yasha, Kagome we have to tell you something"

"Stop babbling Miro what is it?"

"We're going to stay here. Permanently" my eyes went wide, and Kagome squealed.

"Oh Sango-Chan that's awesome we'll have so much fun!"

"I know Kagome-Chan, I'm so happy also" Sango squealed back, Miroku and I shook our heads, but we exchanged our friendship handshake form high school, and just laughed.

"Congrats Miroku, finally"

"I know" and like that Miroku and Sango stayed in the spare bedroom.

We were in our room, as Kagome came out of the shower, her hair up in a bun as the towel was stuck to her body like a second skin and god was she tempting. I took of my shirt and when she went into the walk in closet, I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her jump, and giggled as I nuzzled and licked her Mate mark...then I smelt something different. I turned her around, knelt down and grabbed her hips gently as I started to sniff her stomach a little more closely.

"Inu what's the matter?" I carried on sniffing, and a massive grin spread on my face as I looked up and saw Kagome's confused expression. "Inu?" I started to laughed joyously, and grabbed Kagome by the waist and spun her around, laughing.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" I put her down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh baby I...wow" I tried to explain but I was too happy I couldn't speak. "Kagome...we're...your..."

"I'm what Inu?" Ok I could tell Kagome was really confused.

"Kagome...your pregnant...we're going to have a pup love" I saw Kagome's grin and tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes, as she covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to stroke her stomach, that was now protecting our child.

"I'm...really, Inuyasha...but how it's too soon?"

"Babe I'm a demon. Male demons especially ones who are mated, have highly sensitive noses, in order to smell if there Mate is pregnant. Remember when our bodies changed?" She nodded "Well so did my Dog instincts, and sense of smell. Demons can detect any woman who is with a pup, but only a Mated demon can sense its mate's pregnancy very early on. For example my brother will be able to smell your pregnancy around 3 weeks or so, but since I'm your Mate I could tell much earlier."

Kagome started stroking her stomach, and embraced me tightly, as tears were forming in her eyes. I embraced her with the same amount of strength and we both laughed joyously, that Sango and Miroku entered the room.

"Guy's it 1am, whats with the laughing?" Miroku said with a sleepy face.

"Miroku...I'm...I'm gonna be a dad. Miroku I'm going to be a dad!" I said joyously, not caring whether I dropped my cool visage, I was the happiest man alive right now. I saw Miroku grin and shook my hadn as he tapped my shoulder.

"Well done Yasha, does this mean I'll become an uncle?"

I smirked and laughed along with him, and then we heard the squealing again as the girls jumped and Sango was talking about shopping, names, colours, room decoration, and even how they would look like. They both hugged each other tightly, and were jumping out of joy.

Kagome kept crying out of happiness, and I walked over to drape my arm over her shoulder and the other on her stomach. I kissed her temple as they were congratulating us.

And just like that 4 months passed, and both out mothers were so excited, they even became best friends. Sesshomaru and Rin congratulated us, and Kagome started on her weird food cravings, and hormones. Miroku and Sango moved into an apartment near by and Sango too was expecting, only she was two months along.

I was lying down on Kagome's lap, and stroking her tiny bulge (when your 3-4 months, the bay bump is very small, it's the 6-7 month it gets bigger) Kagome was stroking through my mane of hair, and as we spoke about names, and room colours I felt our pup kick.

"Gosh the pup is hyperactive; he or she is defiantly going to have your strength"

I smirked "And my good looks. But our pup is definitely having your smile, kind, soft and beautiful smile"

"I hope she or he has your hair colour and your cute puppy ears." I grumbled as she said 'cute' but she was the only one I allowed to say that. I then felt the pup kick again, I turned around to kiss the bump, and spoke like I always did.

"Hey pup, can you give me another kick?" then the pup kicked again, and I was amazed to say the least.

"Our pup can hear you Inu" Kagome said happily.

My chest swelled with pride and love "Hey pup, can you give us another one?" then I felt the pup kick again, and I was grinning like crazy. I touched the bump again and carried on talking to our pup whilst enjoying Kagome's ministrations. God life was perfect. I looked up and smiled as I stroked her cheeks.

"I love you Kagome"

She smiled "I love you to" I sat up and gave her a passionate kiss. God I could never get tired of her luscious lips. Then the phone rang and I grumbled as I held Kagome's waist being careful of her bump. "Inu...haha...I need to get that baby"

I nuzzled her mate mark "Let it ring" Kagome kissed my temple

"Inuyasha" Kagome giggled as I lifted her bridal style towards our bedroom.

**.-.-.-. work.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Inuyasha" I smiled as I started to kiss her more passionately, my hands were on her hips as her arms were around my neck and our tongues duelled, I was sitting on my chair as Kagome straddled my legs. I licked her bottom lip and separated before pecking her once more. I rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her to me in a loving embrace. I inhaled her breath taking aroma and nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome" I looked up "I love you" She smiled and captured my lips once again; we kissed again and again and again taking in breaths as we did. Her tongue kept flicking on my upper lip as we separated, and she held my hand in her smaller ones and placed it gently on her stomach.

"I love you to, and so will our Pup Inu" I hugged her close to me and started to nuzzle her mate mark.

Meeting her was fate, becoming her friend was choice, but falling in love with her, that I had no control over.

**.-.-.-.-.-5 months.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Push Mrs Takahashi" Kagome was holding my hand, but since I was a part demon her strength didn't affect me much.

Kagome was perspiring as she inhaled and exhaled her face flushed red with determination.

"Your almost there Mrs Takahashi" I felt Kagome's strength on my hand diminishing and then saw her eyes close slightly, as she shook her head and whispered an 'I can't '. I leaned down and nuzzled her neck and growled low in my throat.

"You can do it baby, you can do it. I know you can" I kissed her temple, and she gave a weak nod.

"One more time, I see the head Mrs Takahashi" I heard Kagome scream once more very loudly that my ears were hidden in my mane of hair. Then I heard it...the cry of our Pup.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Takahashi, it's a baby girl" I gave a wide smile and felt my eyes tear, I looked down to see Kagome's weak smile as she cried out of happiness. The mid wife handed us our baby girl and went out to tell the others about the new member of the Takahashi and Higurashi family.

"She's beautiful Kagome" I looked at the little bundle of joy that was drinking happily from her mother's chest, and I smiled at the sight of my Mate/Wife and Pup. "What should we call her?" Kagome looked down at our daughter, and smiled.

"Sakura" I smiled and nodded "Hold her Inu" I smiled nervously and laid my arms for my daughter, I was scared at first since I never held a baby, but hey I can have lots of practice now. Once she was in my arms, I let one tear, just one as my chest swelled with pride. I smiled and saw she had Kagome's raven hair, puppy ears, golden eyes and little but just visible fangs, as well as tiny miniature claws.

"Hey Pup It's good to finally see you" I said as I place my finger near her hand, and she smiled at me and grabbed my finger in a tight hold_. 'She has my strength'_ my Pride and ego boosted at the moment I felt her cuddling near my chest and fell asleep.

"Oh my goodness she is sooooo cuite" me and Kagome turned to see Kagome's mother Sango and Miroku as well as Rin and if it didn't get weird enough Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Sakura"

"Oh it's a girl, Oh my goodness it's a girl!" Sango squealed as she held her bulging stomach also. We were all together whether it was bad times or good times, we were all together here and now celebrating the new generation of the Inu-hanyou.

We all want to fall in love.

Why?

Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens.

It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value.

Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives.

And my memory was meeting Kagome


End file.
